And So It Begins
by Alanic
Summary: What is in store when eyes meet and hearts awaken?  Legolas meets someone who sets him on a path no one could have predicted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me - all belongs to the master, Tolkien.

Warnings: AU and Slash - don't like then please don't read.

**"And so it begins" ** Chapter One

How he hated these events. Not only did he have to dress up but he had to converse with boring people that he would normally never give the time of day. He took his drink and tucked himself into a secluded corner. He had a view of the room and the entry but someone would have to be looking specifically for him to really notice him. He sighed as he realized he could not stay here for long. His father had certain expectations of his son and heir and he would be missed soon, but for now he would relax and observe.

This was a special night of sorts. The long standing animosity between his realm and Rivendell was finally being breached. His father had actually invited Lord Elrond and his family to come to Greenwood or Mirkwood as it was now being called, to discuss the rising darkness and what could be done. No one had been more surprised then Legolas and he had been quite disappointed when he had learned they would arrive while he was on patrol.

This was to be his first opportunity to meet the legendary twins. Their escapades were known throughout the elven kingdoms and Lothlorien was said to literally batten down its hatches whenever the brothers went to visit their grandparents. The stories did not make them out to be mean or cruel, just mischievous and perhaps even a bit lustful.

Many an elven maiden had lost her heart to one or both of the twins and it was rumored that few had bested them in sword play or word play. They were reputed to be experts in both. Their pranks were renowned as well and Thranduil had considered extending the invitation to Elrond and Celebrian alone but he did not want to start off on the wrong foot by excluding their children. Their sister Arwen had a reputation but it was for beauty rather than trouble. Her comliness and grace were legendary even at her young age, but what could one expect from the granddaughter of Galadriel.

"Elrond had certainly married well." thought Legolas and then shook his head in disbelief. That thought was directly from his father and he silently admonished himself for his rudeness. He had been raised by a parent that held much anger and resentment towards Rivendell and especially Elrond. It had taken centuries for Thranduil to even agree to talk and had it not been for the ever growing shadow of Dol Guldur Legolas doubted very much this event would be taking place.

Lost in his own musings he almost missed the entrance of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. The lord of Imladris was impressive as he appeared at the entrance in his official robes while his lady fairly glowed in a stunning black gown with silver and gold accents. She matched and complimented her lord's regal robes. Her golden hair was bound up in loose waves that were held on top of her head with sparkling pins that caught the light and sparkled magnificently.

They were announced and gracefully descended the stairs followed closely by who could only have been their young daughter Arwen. Her coloring was her fathers but she was resplendant in a simple red gown that accentuated her lovely curves without being inappropriate. She had dark flowing hair that streamed down her back to her waist. Her skin was pale and her features were delicate. She could be no more than 50 or 60 years old so she had barely passed her maturity, but every elf in the room had turned to look at her.

He watched as they made their way to his parents where they greeted them politely. At this point Thranduil began to look discreetly around for his wayward son and Legolas knew his break was over. Just as he was about to leave his hiding place a flash of ebony and purple caught his eye. He glanced back to the entrance and caught his breath. There was the most glorious creature he had ever set eyes on. His hair was dark and hung in a shiny river down his back. He had strong features with full sensuous lips and shoulders that were broader than most elven men but he still had the ethereal quality of elven kind. He was wearing a stunning dark purple tunic over black leggings complimented by soft purple boots that accentuated his muscular legs. He had silver moons and stars embroidered on his tunic and wore a simple silver belt around his slim waist. A silver circlet held his hair back from his face and his eyes...Legolas had never seen eyes that color. They were the dark purple of his outfit. He stood at the top of the stairs as if waiting for someone and the room grew silent as if all were holding their breath. A look of slight embarrassment passed over his handsome face as he realized all eyes were on him and he glanced back almost self consciously. _"How could someone that stunning not realize he would cause a stir upon his arrival?"_ Legolas thought as he studied him, stepping out from his alcove to attend to his impatiently waiting father.

Just then, the stunning ellon's mirror image hurried in to join his brother. "Of course, how could he not have realized that these were the infamous Imladris twins? The second ellon was as breath taking as the first but had chosen a tunic of black with purple leggings and black boots. The embroidery and accents matched his brother but where the first wore purple the second wore black, a perfect compliment to each other. "Elrohir and Elladan Elrondion" the Stewart announced and they both swept down the stairs, their very presence a force to be dealt with. Legolas found he could not move. Although identical, he found himself drawn to the twin called Elrohir. Maybe it had been his slight hesitation or maybe it was the way the purple tunic brought out his eyes. Whatever the cause, he could not take his eyes off the raven haired royal.

_"Where is he? He was right behind me a moment ago."_ Elrohir thought as he entered the ballroom. The muted noise of a large gathering assailed his ears as he caught his first sight of the grandure of Mirkwoods Royalty. His parents were already greeting the King and Queen who they had met a few times since their arrival two days ago and he was certain they were probably wondering what was delaying their sons. _"Do not make me go get you brother."_ he thought as the room quieted and all eyes seemed to swivel his way. He glanced back, uncomfortable with such pointed curiousity when his brother finally stepped to his side. _"It is about time!" _Elrohir thought his brother smiling as he caught that thought. _"Sorry!"_ was heard in his own head as they began their descent together. Suddenly Elrohir's amethyst eyes fell upon a set of sapphire blue eyes and the world seemed to stop. Elladan felt his brother falter and turned to look questioningly at him. He saw his expression and followed his brother's gaze until his own eyes met a fair sight indeed. A tall young elf stood as if pinned in place. He did not openly gape but he had stopped his movement and stood staring at Elrohir.

Elladan smiled and took his brother's arm to continue their trek down the stairs to the Greenwood royalty. Elrohir reluctantly tore his eyes away from the blonde vision that had so enraptured him and greeted the King and Queen. Thranduil graciously bowed slightly and murmured the traditional elven greeting which Elrohir absent mindedly replied to before turning back to find the object of his interest, only to be disappointed. Try as he might, he could not find the breath taking ellon. Thranduil's voice interrupted his thoughts as he heard him start to introduce someone from his family. His eyes swiveled reluctantly back to the throne and he could not stop the look of surprise that passed over his face when he beheld who was being presented.

"And this is my son and only heir, Legolas Thrandulion." the king announced, pride apparent in his voice.

Legolas had had time to compose himself and he smiled at the twins, secretly enjoying the one's discomfort.

"Hannon le" he said softly as he placed his hand upon his heart and bowed.

Elrohir thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and started when his brother elbowed him slightly. He quickly returned the greeting, flushing brightly in embarrassment.

The exchange was not lost on both sets of parents. Elrond and Celebrian seemed amused while Thranduil seemed none too pleased.

"Legolas, take lady Arwen out on the dance floor and introduce her to some of your friends." the king said smoothly. He then gestured for one of his stewards. "Please make sure the twins have refreshments and introduce them to some of the eligible elleths present."

"Yes your majesty." a handsome elf said from the side.

Legolas looked at Elrohir one last time and extended his arm to Arwen. "If you please my lady." he said melodically and she took his arm as they swept onto the dance floor. Elrohir still watched them as a twinge of jealously touched his heart. He quickly squelched it and followed his brother to the refreshment area.

Legolas struggled to keep focused on Arwen but his mind was a whirl. He had never had such a strong reaction to anyone before, especially an ellon. His thoughts went unbidden to Elrohir's sensual lips and he silently chastised himself for his unseemly thoughts.

From the far end of the ball room, a pair of violet eyes watched the fair haired prince. His brother took him by the arm and led him toward a group of attractive elleth. "Come Elrohir, there are new horizons to explore..."

"And conquer." Elrohir replied with a grin as he followed his brother glancing once more at the new object of his desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me - all belongs to the master, Tolkien.

Warnings: AU and Slash - don't like then please don't read.

Chapter 2

Legolas pulled back his bow string, sighting down the shaft to the target at the far end of the archery course. He released it fluidly and within seconds had sent the next arrow to split the one already in the center of the bullseye. The sun shone off his golden hair as he turned sharply at the sound of clapping from behind a nearby tree. He caught his breath when he realized he had an audience. One of the twins that had so facinated him the night before leaned casually against the tree, a smile gracing his lips.

"That was amazing." Elrohir said as he strolled closer to the prince.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "How long have you been there?' he asked self consciously, not accustomed to being surprised.

"Long enough to be very impressed." Elrohir replied, all the while watching the prince's hair shift from the palest of yellow to shinning silver in direct sunlight. _"I have never seen hair that beautiful." _he thought.

"Thank you my Lord." Legolas said almost shyly.

"Elrohir." Their eyes met and held and something seemed to pass between them. The twin broke the silence. "You don't suppose you could give me a few lessons?"

A surprised look passed over the prince's face. "I doubt you need them." He replied as he turned to gather some additional arrows from the pile beside him. "Your skills are renown my...I mean Elrohir."

Elrohir was glad Legolas had used his given name and he bowed ever so slightly at the waist. "You are too kind." he said depreciatively. "My brother and I claim a fair bit of skill with a sword but a bow is not part of our expertise."

A large smile appeared on Legolas face. "I would be happy to teach you anything you would like." he said inclining his head graciously.

_"There are so many things I would like to teach you as well." _Elrohir thought as he nodded his acceptance.

"If you are free later, Elladan and I would enjoy a tour of your beautiful grounds and perhaps the surrounding forest?"

"I would be happy to show you whatever time permits." Legolas said missing the graceful arch of those dark brows.

"Shall we say an hour past midday meal?"

"That would be perfect." Legolas said, wondering why his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Meet here then?"

"I look forward to it."

Both bowed slightly to show their acceptance. Elrohir took his leave as Legolas watched him stroll leisurely back towards the palace. His pace belying the excitement he felt at the prospect of getting to know Legolas better. Truth be known he wanted to run to tell his brother the good news but he quelled that urge and made himself appreciate the flora along the way.

The prince found himself reflecting on the casual open necked shirt and comfortable leggings Elrohir had been wearing. He had to admit that this attire had accented the twins natural beauty as strongly as the striking purple apparel from the night before. _"Perhaps even more... What am I thinking?" _He shook himself, astonished where his thoughts had taken him and returned to his practice only partially as intent as he had been before Elrohir had appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The trip to meet the Greenwood royalty had been going exceedingly well, both Imladris and Greenwood had made good impressions on each other. This was a relief to many since there had been some long standing animosity between the two realms, mostly on King Thranduil's part. Lord Elrond had ever been gracious and receptive to the Greenwood elves but Thranduil had a reputation for being stubborn and hotheaded and the feud had been so long standing that few even knew what had caused it.

Legolas' mother, had been instrumental in bringing the two families together and had worked tirelessly to make sure all went smoothly once the near impossible task had been accomplished. It had taken years of gentle urging and a strong dose of dark events to finally wear down Thranduil's defenses and had anything gone even remotely wrong, she would have heard about it for centuries to come. Luckily, Elrond and his family had a sixth sense about the importance of this meeting and everything had been perfect so far. Even the offspring had been on their best behavior and for the three ellons involved that was a task of supreme self control.

Legolas and the twins had met up after lunch and after only a few awkward moments had fallen into easy conversation that quickly turned into friendly banter. Elrohir and Elladan were happy to know that there was quite an intelligence wrapped up in the comely package called Legolas. He was able to answer their questions and eventually tease them quite admirably. The twins appreciated wit almost above all else and one had to be able to dish it out as well as take it from them to have a chance at entering their inner circle of friends.

Legolas had found their companionship quite enjoyable as well. It was refreshing to be treated as an equal and not catered to in any way. He had some very good friends but he would always be the 'prince' to them and they would subconsciously defer to him in most situations. This brought him no end of frustration and to finally meet elves that did not acquiesce to his every thought was extremely refreshing.

"Can we start those lessons tomorrow Legolas?" Elladan asked.

Legolas looked surprised for a moment. "Elrohir told me about what an exceptional archer you are and that he had talked you into showing us some of the finer points." Elladan continued.

"Ah, of course, I would be happy to as long as you two will take some time to spar with me. Sword work is not my strong point and I would appreciate some instruction from you as well." Legolas responded smoothly.

"Happily." Elrohir said with a dazzling smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had passed quickly and pleasantly. "We had best be getting back, dinner will be ready soon and everyone will be wondering where we are." Legolas said. The trio turned to return when suddenly the prince stopped dead in his tracks. He held up his hand for silence and cocked his head slightly. The twins waited in silence, curious as to what had alerted their host.

"Not so close to the palace?" Legolas hissed in disbelief. He turned swiftly and had an arrow to his bow so quickly the twins barely saw it.

"Aye brother, you were not exaggerating." Elladan said softly. "What is the matter Legolas?"

"Spiders." He spat as he let the first arrow go. Firing three in such rapid succession, he left the twins wide eyed and momentarily motionless.

Elrohir was roused from his shock when a huge black shape fell from the trees a mere two feet from him. He and his brother swiftly pulled their swords and stood ready, the familiar fighting stance coming naturally to them. _"The stories have not been exaggerated!"_ he thought in disgust as he watched more of the ugly bloated bodies emerge from the trees.

"We must flee, there are too many!' Legolas cried as he turned and started to run.

The twins followed swiftly behind still scanning the trees to catch sight of their elusive enemy. It looked for a moment like they might escape unscathed when a thin wisp of white shot out and wrapped itself around Elrohir's ankle. His feet were yanked out from under him and he fell face down. Before he even knew what was happening he was dragged backwards away from his companions.

"Roh!" Elladan yelled and turned to follow his brother trying to sever the sticky but strong thread that had captured his brother without injuring him in the process.

Legolas spun and put an arrow into the head of the offending arachnid effectively stopping Elrohir's backward slide. This gave Elladan a chance to sever the strand and get his brother to his feet.

By now there was no more time to run. They had no choice but to stand and fight. Legolas shot arrow after arrow making each count as the twins flanked him, sending spider parts flying in every direction with their swords.

Another web strand got through somehow and pulled Legolas from his feet. In a flash he had tossed aside his bow and whipped out his twin knives, severing the strand neatly with one and throwing the other, embedding it into the bloated body of the offending spider. Within seconds he was back on his feet and retrieving his knife in time to spin and kill the spider that had just dropped between the twins.

"I think he has had some experience with these creatures." Elladan said with a mirthless chuckle as he impaled another of the ugly creatures on his sword. He had to use his foot to dislodge the twitching body.

"Obviously!" Elrohir replied blithely.

Just then Legolas took a moment to send out a loud whistle before engaging his next foe.

"Is there no end to these things?" Elladan yelled and then let out a yelp of pain. One had gotten through from behind and bitten him on the leg. He severed its head from its black body but staggered slightly as the stinging venom started through his system. Elrohir could see he needed help but could not get a moment to come directly to his aid so he continued to fight keeping a wary eye on his brother who seemed to still be holding his own.

As the fighting continued a whistle was heard in the distance. "They are coming!" was all Legolas could gasp out, his twin knives whirling around him. Elladan was starting to get dizzy and Roh noticed he had begun to lean against the closest tree right before he pitched forward to the ground. Both Legolas and Elrohir let out a cry and stood back to back over his prone body, keeping the squirming mass of spiders at bay but both knew that they would soon be over powered. Just when all seemed lost, arrows began whistling over their heads and spiders began dropping in death throes around them. The Mirkwood elves had finally arrived and soon had surrounded them in a protective circle. The spiders, deciding their meal was no longer going to be easy, soon beat a hasty retreat.

Elrohir quickly dropped to his brother's side trying to discern what was wrong. Legolas joined him and found the wound on his leg. He cut his pant leg open and carefully slit the fang marks. They were already red and swollen and brackish liquid oozed out of the wound. Legolas handed Elrohir a small flask.

"Get him to drink this." He said as he put a leaf into his own mouth and chewed for a moment. He then put his mouth against the wound sucking and spitting out the venom as quickly as he could.

Elrohir propped his brother up and coaxed the contents of the flask down his throat, all the while watching the Mirkwood prince at work.

The warriors that had come to their rescue stood watching warily until finally the only thing flowing from Elladan's leg was blood.

"Do you have any bandages?" Legolas asked the group and one of the warriors quickly handed some over. He carefully bound the wound and stood up. "Let's get him to the palace. He needs immediate attention."

Elrohir picked him up and followed the nearest elf as they ran back too worried about his brother to notice Legolas lagging behind just a bit. They made good time and went straight to the healing ward. The prince sent someone off to get Elrond while the very competent healers took over cleaning the wound, stitching it and giving Elladan more medicine.

"Will he be alright?" Elrohir asked worriedly as they worked over his brother who had not awoken through the whole process.

"Yes I believe we caught it in time. His system has not built up resistance to the venom… so he might be ill for a while, but he will recover." Legolas said haltingly. Elrohir looked at him in surprise as the prince suddenly swayed on his feet. Elrohir caught him as he crumpled and was startled to feel wetness. He stared at the blood on his hand blankly until he realized it had come from the prince's back. The blond moaned softly as he sank the rest of the way to the floor.

"We need some help over here." Elrohir said as he bent over the stricken prince. He picked him up and laid him on a nearby bed.

"Don't Elrohir, I am fine." said the prince struggling to get back off the bed.

The healers were finishing with Elladan but rushed to help their prince as soon as they noticed his distress. They turned him over and cut his tunic away from his bloody back. Legolas was fussing and trying to escape until two of them finally held him down. They examined the nasty cut that ran the length of his back, calling for more warm water, herbs and bandages.

Elrohir could not believe his new friend had covered up a wound of that magnitude. He wracked his brain trying to figure out when he had received it and why they had not noticed as the healers started to clean his back.

"There is no bite." One of the healers said with a sigh of relief. Legolas yelped in pain as they probed him making sure nothing was left to fester in the cut.

"This will need stitches." Another said out loud.

"Stitches, why is it always stitches." Elrohir heard a voice drift faintly from the table and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you do this quite often prince?" he asked

"More than I would like." Legolas groused as a hiss of pain escaped him once again.

"Allow me." Elrohir said as he stepped over and started to massage the princes head and temples. He applied pressure at the base of his neck and Legolas sighed in relief.

"What are you doing? It feels wonderful." Legolas asked softly.

"Just a technique taught to him by his father." Elrond said as he strode into the room.

He went immediately to Elladan and put his hands on his forehead and stomach, closing his eyes and concentrating. A pale glow rose from his hands and seemed to disappear into Elladan.

"That is amazing." Legolas said weakly from beneath Roh's hands.

"He is rather amazing." Elrohir said fondly.

"You have done a good job here. Hannon le." Elrond said as he stepped over to see Elrohir.

"I am not hurt ada." He said. "And I have Legolas to thank for that. He sensed the spiders and killed quite a few with his bow before we even knew there was any danger."

"Really?" Elrond said softly.

"No, it was nothing." Legolas said embarrassed by the sudden scrutiny of the Lord of Imaldis. "Your sons were the heroes. If not for their swordwork we would have been overrun before help arrived."

Elrohir rolled his eyes and exclaimed. "Legolas alerted the guard that we needed help, which is probably when he got hurt and then saved Elladan's life with the anti venom he had with him."

"We all carry it Roh" Legolas said, easily slipping into Elrohir's nickname but Elrohir would not be stopped. Elrond smiled to himself as the mutual praising continued.

"Not to mention his quick thinking after Elladan was bitten. Without a thought for himself, he sliced into the bite and sucked out the poison."

"What?" one of the healers said. "He sucked out the poison?"

"Yes!" Elrohir replied

"Well I had some Elda leaves to chew on." Legolas added sheepishly.

"You should have mentioned this, your majesty." One of the healers admonished. "Get the anti venom for the prince."

"Why, what is the matter?" Elrond asked.

"I thought he was acting strangely." Another healer said.

"Yes, he usually protests much more vehemently when we try to help him."

"Stop talking as if I am not here." Legolas complained.

They turned him on his side trying not to hurt him further and poured some liquid down his throat.

"Yuck! I was hoping to avoid that!" The prince said.

Elrohir noticed that Legolas' eyes were a little glassy and his speech was very slightly slurred. "I didn't even think it could have gotten in your system. Forgive me Legolas. Not only did I not notice the wound on your back but I didn't even think about the possible effects of the poison on your system." Elrohir said apologetically.

"Stop Elrohir. I have built up a resistance to their poison, I am surprised it affected me at all and the wound you are worrying about was but a scratch. I am fine." Legolas said as his eyes slid shut and he lost consciousness.

"Yes" Elrond said, "A scratch that will probably require a mere 60 stitches. I have a feeling he will fit in with you two perfectly." Elrond laughed softly as he left the room to reassure Celebrian that her boys were going to be fine. He knew better than to try to get Roh to leave his brother's side.

"I will bring a tray in for you later Elrohir." He called as he went down the hall.

Legolas slept through the night and seemed much better the next day. Elladan regained consciousness that morning but was quite ill. After retching violently, he fell back asleep until the third day after the attack. He woke up that morning to find his twin and Legolas playing a lively board game and had to raise his voice to get some attention.

"I am so sorry Dan." Elrohir said and he hurried to get a servant. He ordered food brought up and soon the whole family was gathered around the ailing twin. His mother hugged him tightly.

"Please stay away from large arachnids from now on!" She said sternly and everyone laughed.

"This was not the welcome I had planned Lord Elrond, but you now see first hand what we deal with on a daily basis." Thranduil said as he entered the room.

"This was an unfortunate occurrence but it does drive your point home." Elrond replied thoughtfully. He made sure Elladan ate and then they left to meet with the other elven delegates.

"I don't think we will see them for some time." Legolas said with a grin.

"Fabulous. That gives us time to explore some more." Elladan said as he swept his covers off and attempted to stand.

Elrohir stepped in to catch his brother as smoothly as if he had expected him to do exactly that. "Ada will have your head if you are not in bed when he returns."

"Nay brother, he will have yours when I convince him you talked me into it." Elladan said with a grin. "Now help me find some clothes."

Legolas laughed. _"This was going to be an interesting visit," _he thought as he watched the twins begin their good natured bantering.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been working on my other story "A Cage of a Different Kind." This chapter is a little fluffy but I hope you enjoy. Please review if you have time.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me - all belongs to the master, Tolkien.

Warnings: AU and Slash - don't like then please don't read.

Chapter 3

"Elrohir… Elrohir… Elrohir!" Elladan finally had to yell to get his brothers attention. "What are you doing?" He asked as he approached his brother to see what had captivated his attention so completely.

Elrohir stood up and tried to draw his brother's attention away from the window, acting slightly embarrassed. Elladan dodged around him and looked to see what had so captured his twin.

"Ah! Now I see." He said with a smirk.

"It is not what you think brother." He said.

"Oh really, you mean that you are going to try to tell me that the view of a certain Mirkwood prince is not what had you mesmerized?"

"Elladan, I was simply admiring his prowess. I wish I was that good with the bow."

"And his fine build, supple muscles and fair face have nothing to do with it." Elladan said slyly. _"That explains much"_ he thought. While he had had his share of interesting trysts with attractive elleths this trip, Elrohir had remained chaste. He had been quite bewildered up until now.

"I imagine you would like to find out how good he is with his 'sword' as well." Elladan commented, which caused Elrohir to launch himself at his brother and begin an all out wrestling match.

That is how Legolas found them a few minutes later. "Dan, Roh, what do you think you are doing!?" Legolas demanded as he rushed to catch one of his father's fine vases before it crashed to the floor. "Both our fathers will have your heads if you don't stop this!" Legolas was surprised. He had seen the twins engage in many good natured bantering sessions but he had not witnessed aggression of this nature between them.

The threat of their father's ire seemed to reach them and they backed off one another wearily. "We will settle this later." Elladan heard his brother say quietly as Elrohir pushed roughly past him to greet Legolas.

"Forgive us Legolas, we sometimes forget ourselves." Elrohir said smoothly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Legolas asked, still perplexed by the behavior he had just witnessed.

"_You are the problem fair prince."_ Elladan thought but the look he caught from Elrohir stopped him from uttering a sound.

"We are just restless." Elrohir said as he focused his full attention on the prince.

Legolas seemed to enjoy the focus and smiled and clasped Elrohir on the shoulder. "Aye, I feel the same. It has been weeks since our 'little incident' and I for one am tired of the constant scrutiny of our parents. I think it is high time we found a little adventure."

Elladan noticed the silly smiles on both their faces while they were in each other's presence. "Could it be?" He thought to himself.

"Mirkwood is not without its own beauty." Legolas continued. "The weather is perfect and we are all healed. I think we should go swimming."

The twins perked up at this. "Do you think they will let us out of their clutches?"

"There is a lake not too far from here. We can do some hunting and camp out for a day or two." Legolas said.

"They should be wrapping up their discussions soon. Do you think we have time?" Elladan asked. When he looked at his twin he realized that nothing was going to keep him from this trip. His suspicions were confirmed when Elrohir opened his mouth next.

"When have your ever known our father to wrap up any discussion quickly? Besides, if we are already gone, they would just have to wait for us…"

Elladan thought for a moment and a smile spread across his face as well. "You have a point brother."

"And if we hurry, we will not have to take Arwen with us." Elrohir added as he sprang over to throw a few things into the bag that was handy.

"Let's get going then!" With that, the three of them went their separate ways to gather supplies.

A few hours later and they were well on their way to the lake.

"How long before we get there?" Elladan asked.

"We won't reach it until early tomorrow because we got a bit of a late start. I would prefer to not travel after dark." Legolas responded.

"By the way, what did your mother say when you told her we were doing this?" Legolas asked. "Did you get much resistance?"

The twins looked at each other questioningly. "What did she say Elladan?" Elrohir asked.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to tell her."

"No, I specifically asked you to tell her when I went to help Legolas with the food."

"You most certainly did not!" Elladan said adamantly. "I asked you to do it when I went to my room to get my clothes."

"You did not!" Elrohir said angrily.

Fearing a reoccurrence of earlier in the day, Legolas quickly stepped in. "It would seem that there has been a misunderstanding on all our parts. I was hoping your mother would sooth my father's anger when he got my note."

"You left a note?" The twins said in unison. "We are all in trouble now."

"We will be lucky if they don't send a search party out at first light. Do you think we should turn back?" Elladan asked almost in panic.

"We would not get back until well after dark at this point. We are going to be in trouble regardless so I say we enjoy ourselves! It will be quite a while before we are forgiven for this oversight." Legolas said cheering up.

"Quite right! We have done worse right brother?" Elrohir chimed in.

Elladan still looked a bit nervous. "True enough, but not usually on the heels of injury." He thought for another moment. "Well we are in for it now anyway so let's make it worth it!"

"Agreed!" They all said at once and laughed each thinking about the possible repercussions and then quickly dismissing them.

"Besides, we are grown elves well into our majority. We are not elflings who need permission for everything we do." Elrohir added.

The other two looked at each other rolling their eyes. "Right. I will be sure to tell our parents that when we are getting lectured." Legolas said and started to laugh again.

Legolas stopped and looked at his two new friends. He extended his hand. "We take this vow as friends and brothers, whatever comes we fact it together and we live life to the fullest enjoying every moment until fate separates us."

"Or our parents kill us!" Elladan added under his breath as both twins extended their hands, each grasping the others forearm making an unbreakable circle.

"I so pledge." Elrohir said with a smile.

"As do I." Elladan said.

"Now let's get going!" Legolas urged as they turned and continued on their adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sunlight glistened off the serene water. A few ducks swam around diving occasionally. Legolas and the twins laid on a large rock sunning themselves and relaxing in the midday sun. They had spent a quiet night under the trees and had arrived at the lake early the following morning. After breaking their fast they had engaged in a rather rowdy game of keep away and each sported a bruise or two as a souvenir of the rough game.

Elladan lay on his stomach his head pillowed in his arms, his hair swept off to the side drying in the sun. He looked over at his twin and smiled. Elrohir was watching the golden prince as if he was water and he was dying of thirst. Elladan poked his brother before Legolas saw him making a fool of himself.

Elrohir sat on the rock with his arms around his knees and his chin laid comfortably on them. He could not take his eyes off Legolas. _"He is pale perfection. Lean muscles rippled beneath that flawless skin, silver gold hair shone like priceless mitheril in the sun and those blue eyes!" _He did not even realize he was staring until his brother poked him and brought him out of his lustful daze.

Roh looked over at Dan and grimaced when he saw him grinning at him. He decided to jump back into the cold water before his body betrayed him any further.

Legolas lazily watched Roh stand and momentarily caught his breath. His wet raven hair hung in an ebony sheet down his muscular back and his broad shoulders glistened with drops of water that made wet trails down his golden skin. His tanned and buff arms were on his hips as he briefly surveyed his surroundings then with a mischievous grin, he leapt off the rock, tucking his legs beneath him and sending a cool water blanket over his relaxed twin.

Elladan startled and rolled to the side. "Roh! That was vicious!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and followed his mirror image into the water. He was his physical equal in every way but Legolas realized with a start that he did not fascinate him like Elrohir did. The thought troubled him and he quickly pushed it aside. _"I am not attracted to him; I have just found a best friend. Someone who speaks my language." _He thought. _"Someone who speaks to my soul" _came unbidden to his mind. _"No!" _He thought angrily and jumped in after the twins.

They spent a leisurely day and camped not too far from the lake. Legolas easily brought down a couple of rabbits for dinner and they sat around the fire telling tales of some of their better adventures.

"You can't be serious?' Legolas laughed. "You were skinny dipping with a beautiful elleth and Roh took all your clothes!"

"Hers included!" Elladan laughed. "We had to wait until dark and then try to sneak back."

"But I anticipated that as well." Roh said slyly.

"Aye, but you were not anticipating her families response when they found out you were the one who flooded the courtyard with light, spotlighting us for all to see!"

"True!" The embarrassment to their family was more than I could have guessed and ada still gets angry when his past advisor is mentioned." Roh said.

"He moved his family to Lothlorien within the year." Elladan said regretfully.

"I think it was to get her away from you!"

"Nay brother, it was because no one could look at Nimeril without picturing her naked." Dan said with all seriousness.

"Weren't you embarrassed as well?" Legolas asked Elladan.

"Why would he? So many had already seen him naked that it was really no shock!" Elrohir said laughing raucously.

Elladan rose and cuffed him on the head. "You will make our young friend think I am a terrible scoundrel."

"You are!" Elrohir said and almost fell off the log he was sitting on in mirth and then totally lost his balance with his brother's help. Roh sprawled on the ground still laughing but quickly regained his seat. "Hey! Ada made me clean up the dishes for a month in punishment."

"You seem to have forgotten that I had to help. He was not happy about the fact that we had been skinny dipping in the first place." Elladan said. He turned to Legolas with a twinkle in his eye. "The servants still love it when we get caught. Their work becomes much lighter until our punishment ends!" This met with loud laughter all around.

"What do you do to keep things lively around here?" Elladan asked.

Legolas smiled sadly. "There was a time when I was quite a handful but..." and he looked down at the ground and didn't finish.

The twins looked at each other questioningly. "I'm sorry. If you would like us to change the subject..." Roh said uneasily.

"No, no, it's just that with the spiders and darkness, there has not been time for much joy." Legolas said quietly. "My father can be a hard task master and he is extremely opinionated and proud."

The twins were trying to decide whether to press the prince for more when Legolas took the decision away from them. "He expects his son to be the best at everything. It is a hard measure to live up to. If not for my mother he would be quite unbearable." He shook himself from his musings and continued. "Being the 'prince' makes it difficult to make friends for some just wish to curry favor and others are too intimidated… You don't know what these last few weeks have meant to me. It was like I had brothers that I could trust and enjoy. I never had to worry about what your ulterior motives might be or whether you were just humoring me." Legolas looked down at his hands suddenly embarrassed that he had shared so much. For once the twins were silent which only heightened the princes discomfort. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I have taken a jovial evening and turned it maudlin." He sprang to his feet and started to walk away.

Elrohir took a deep breath. "Legolas, where are you going?" He got up and caught up to him quickly. "We have enjoyed our time with you as well. Please do not feel embarrassed for you have gifted us this evening with your friendship and we want you to know that you have ours as well." Elrohir put his arm around his shoulders in comfort.

Elrohir heart flipped as Legolas smiled softly and leaned into him for a moment but then a look of near panic crossed his face and he jumped up and paced away.

Roh and Dan shared a puzzled glance but then Legolas seemed to realize he had over reacted and busied himself by laying out his bedroll.

"This has been such fun and I feel guilty…." His voice trailed off and his eyes stared off into the forest. After a brief hesitation he continued.

"It seems like celebrations have ceased or become private family events. Patrols have doubled and death and injury have become a daily occurence. It is almost too much to bear. That is why my father invited everyone here. We cannot endure alone much longer." He paused. "I cannot endure alone much longer."

The impact of what he had reveled silenced everyone for a moment and Legolas looked up with an uncomfortable smile. "I have brought our merry evening to a sorrowful end. It seems good company and good wine have loosened my tongue and my good judgement. Please accept my apologies, but I think I would like to turn in now."

"You are not alone prince." Elrohir said quietly. "You have two brothers that will be there for you whenever you may need us."

Legolas looked at him thoughtfully and smiled. "Thank you." He turned and went to his bed roll.

The twins conversed quietly. "He seems so alone at times. My heart goes out to him." Elrohir whispered.

"Mine as well brother. We have always been fortunate enough to have each other and I fear I have taken that for granted." Elladan said as he looked at his twin fondly.

"Let us turn in as well for we need to get an early start tomorrow." Elrohir nodded and followed him to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. Legolas seemed in much better spirits and although they would have liked to stay another day they knew they should get back.

They set a brisk pace and got home in time for dinner. Luckily there were no mishaps because none of their parents were too pleased with them when they arrived.

They sheepishly took their places at the table and all became quiet as they looked at their errant offspring.

"How nice of you to join us." Thranduil said icily. "Everyone has left but because of your side trip Elrond has had to stay an extra day."

Elrond pierced the twins with a withering gaze. "I know you are considered adults now but you made your mother quite worried when we could not find you."

"The whole palace was looking for you until we finally retired and found your note. You know better than that Legolas!"

"I am sorry Ada, we wanted to get away for one more trip before…"

Thranduil cut him off. "Perhaps if you had asked rather than running off without a word, you would have learned that we were finished and everyone was leaving the next day,"

Legolas looked down but did not resume speaking.

"I believe you owe your host and us an apology Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond said solemnly.

Both twins looked genuinely repentant. "We are very sorry your Highness. We did not know we would be inconveniencing anyone." Elladan said.

"At least we returned in one piece." Roh added trying to lighten the mood.

Legolas smirked slightly and Elladan looked up in disbelief. Elrohir quickly added that he was sorry as well and he hoped that Thranduil and his family would grace their realm soonest.

Legolas looked up expectantly and Thranduil still looked rather dower. "I appreciate the invitation young one but it may be some time before we can get away."

Legolas was clearly disappointed but sat and ate without further comment.

It was a quiet dinner and everyone retired rather early to finish packing and getting ready to leave the next day.

When the twins were sure everyone was asleep they snuck down to Legolas' room.

Roh tapped softly on the door. "Lass?" he whispered loudly. There was no response. He tried again without luck. Finally Elladan rapped loudly but briefly. Soon a shuffling could be heard inside and a slightly disheveled blond appeared.

"What are you two doing here so late?" He inquired looking briefly up and down the hall to see if anyone else had been roused.

Elrohir pulled a couple of bottles of wine from inside his cloak and smiled broadly. "You do not think we would leave without a proper send off do you?" Legolas smiled and opened the door wide to accommodate the twins.

Dawn found three elves still laughing and conversing in Legolas' room. "I will miss you two!" Legolas said fondly as the twins started to take their leave.

"Well we are not dropping off the face of Middle Earth." Elladan said.

Elrohir looked into Legolas' eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. "Come visit us as soon as you can." He said.

Legolas felt a thrill go through his body at the twins embrace which was quite puzzling to him but he was not able to take the time to ponder that now.

"My realm is in such turmoil that I do not know when I will be able to break away to see you but know that you are always welcome here as well and that to me you are the brothers my parents never gave me."

Elladan looked at the two and a shiver of premonition ran down his spine.

"Everyone needs a break prince. Come anytime and if no other opportunity arises, combine it with some 'official' business." He said as he clasped their friend in a hug and stepped back to let Elrohir embrace him once again as well.

Time stopped for a moment as blue eyes met violet. They moved towards each other and strong arms wrapped around each other. Legolas' heart began to pound. "Do not forget me." Roh whispered so softly that only Legolas heard. Not knowing what to say, he simply nodded and watched as the twins made their way down the hall.

"I shall not." Legolas said softly as he closed the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have so many various tales written for these two that I am having trouble deciding what story to use next. I know where I want to go but I want to make sure that I don't confuse anyone in the process. Oh well, I hope you enjoy. Please review for I now understand why other authors beg for them and I am not above that either.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me - all belongs to the master, Tolkien.

Warnings: AU and Slash - don't like then please don't read.

Chapter 4

Home

Legolas leaned on the balcony rail to the room that had essentially become his over the last few centuries. He took a deep breath of crisp fresh air and closed his eyes, sending his senses out to the vista of nature that surrounded him.

The prince of Greenwood, _"Nay, Mirkwood now"_, he thought with a pang of regret, had a unique bond with nature that was unusual even for wood elves. Not only could he commune with the trees and animals, he actually drew strength from them. Because of that the darkness that had invaded his home had burdened his soul as well. He had come to need his time in Rivendell to repair the damage being exposed to the evil of Dol Guldur did to him in mind, spirit and body. Of course the company of his close friends had many benefits as well.

He could feel himself grow stronger each day he spent here and he felt lighter and happier as well. But the feeling of security and relief was almost overshadowed with a sense of sadness. He regretted the fact that he could no longer feel this way in his own home. He loved his home fiercely but foul spiders and Orcs had replaced the wildlife that had once given him succor. The trees and plants cried out for relief from the darkness and he felt such helplessness...

A loud noise forced him from his dark thoughts and he looked down at the source of the disruption. Two raven heads raced from the house into the yard below, one obviously chasing the other. Most had trouble telling the identical twin sons of Elrond apart but not Legolas. It was easily apparent to him that Elrohir had done something to anger his brother and Elladan was going to make him pay for it. Both were swift and graceful and Elrohir's singular laugh drifted up to Legolas' ears as he evaded his twin. Legolas found himself smiling as well. He had always enjoyed the twins. They had embraced him as one of their own and treated him as their brother. For an elf without siblings and a prince as well, Legolas had relished the closeness and camaraderie that only brothers usually enjoyed. Of course along with that honor came the pranks and tricks that any close to the young lords of Imladris endured but Legolas would not trade that for anything on Middle Earth. With them he could truly be himself. He was not the prince here, heir to a throne and only son of King Thranduil, he was just Legolas.

Just then, Elladan made an amazing flying tackle that brought Elrohir down. The two elves rolled on the grass laughing and wrestling good naturedly. Elrohir must have noticed the golden head of their friend and yelled for aid. Legolas just waved.

"I am sure that you deserve whatever punishment Elladan sees fit to bestow upon you." He called, laughing at their antics.

"He most certainly does!" Elladan responded as he rolled his brother over and finally got the upper hand, pinning him down on the ground with both arms above his head.

Elrohir struggled briefly but then lay still grinning up at his mirror image that was now missing an eyebrow.

"Why are you so upset? Now people can tell us apart!" He said still laughing.

"This had better grow back or you shall be bald!" Elladan growled as he sat heavily on his brother's stomach.

"Oomph! Hey watch it!" Elrohir gasped as the breath was forced out of him. "I could have shaved them both!"

Legolas looked closely and could now see that Elladan was indeed missing an eyebrow and he could not hold back his mirth. Silvery laughter drifted down to the twins and both looked up at their friend.

"I am glad you find this amusing mellon nin, but do not get too carried away lest you feel my retribution as well." Elladan called, releasing his brother with a swift cuff to his head. He regained his feet but stood over his prone sibling. "Beware my wrath gwador. When you least expect it you shall feel it tenfold!" He said with a twinkle in his eye and turned and walked back towards the house.

Elrohir continued to lay there for a moment still laughing to himself and Legolas could not help but admire his friend. Elrohir had always held a special place in his heart. He was the gentler of the two but also the most stubborn and steadfast. He always seemed aware of others feelings and would stand by you till the bitter end. Elrond's skills were evident as well in his healing touch and both twins had experienced visions, a legacy of both their father and their grandmother, Galadriel.

The sun shone off the raven tresses as Roh turned and regained his feet. His disheveled state just made him look even more handsome and Legolas caught his breath as his friend shook his hair back, trying to remove the twigs and leaves and clear his face. His violet eyes sought out Legolas and he smiled with his sensuous mouth.

_"Stop that!"_ Legolas thought angrily. The feelings he continued to deny welling up once again. _"I am simply admiring beauty that both twins share." _But he knew in his heart that one in particular drew him.

He watched as the object of his discomfort walked back into the house and sighed as he resumed his appreciation of his home away from home.

"Is everything alright Gwador?" Came the low velvety voice from behind him. Legolas turned and smiled at his friend who must have come straight up to see him.

"I think you had better barricade yourself in your room for the foreseeable future. Elladan was mad and rightfully so. Whatever made you think you could get away with shaving his eyebrow off?"

"Who said that I wanted to get away with it?" Elrohir asked impishly as he strode onto the balcony and threw his lanky frame into one of the chairs.

"Did he do something to deserve such punishment?" Legolas asked.

"It was exactly what he deserved." Elrohir answered seeming reluctant to explain any further.

Legolas pushed on. "But you have not explained what brought on this singular retribution?"

Elrohir looked a bit uncomfortable but finally he replied. "You were not here yet but let us just say that he interrupted a tryst of mine and then embarrassed both myself and my partner. One eyebrow is not much of a price to pay for that transgression is it?"

Legolas did not immediately respond and Elrohir was surprised to see some consternation in those blue eyes.

"Who were you with?" Legolas finally answered with forced nonchalance, his heart inexplicably racing.

Elrohir eyed him closely for a moment before answering. "It is of no consequence for they will never grace my bed again." "_Do I see relief in his face?" _He wondered briefly.

Legolas quickly recovered. "Those are the times when I am happy to be an only child for the only one that could possibly interrupt me would be my father and he is far too busy to do anything like that."

"You are lucky but…" Elrohir started to chuckle and it quickly turned into a chortle and soon he was holding his sides and laughing uproariously.

Legolas looked surprised and smiled at his friends mirth. "What is so funny?"

By now Elrohir was gasping for breath and it took him a moment to reply. "I was just picturing your father without an eyebrow!" He finally was able to reply.

This made Legolas start to laugh and the two were soon hysterical.

"Can you imagine me tackling him and attempting to shave it off?"

"Oh by the Valar, what I wouldn't give to see that!" Elrohir panted as they continued to laugh.

"I think that you would see me no more if I ever tried a stunt like that!"

Soon they were slapping each other on the back and both had tears running down their faces. Eventually they began to settle down and the laughter became giggles. Legolas looked affectionately at his friend.

"Only here can I find such release Elrohir." He said with true warmth and sincerity.

"We love having you here Legolas." The twin responded as he wrapped his arm around his friends waist. "Let us go down for lunch."

"By all means, but are you going to hire a taster for your food will not be safe if Elladan has anything to say about it!"

"Good idea. Perhaps you could take the first bite!" Elrohir jested.

That broke them up once again as they made their way down the stairs.

"Do you value me that lightly?" Legolas asked with a grin.

"Nay dear friend, I value you more highly than almost anyone else in my life." Elrohir said most sincerely. The tone in his voice made Legolas hesitate and look at him sideways.

"And yet you are willing to sacrifice me to the wrath of your brother."

"Never. I would lay down my life for you."

Legolas almost stopped for there were so many layers to that statement. He knew Elrohir extremely well and they had had many incidents where he had proven this to be true but he could sense that there was more to this than the mere words. He felt his heart flip and he turned to look him in the face.

Elorhir sensed his mistake and stammered in his attempt to cover his unintentional slip, his face blushing becomingly.

"Well... of course I would, I mean, each of us would for the other. Besides, Elladan much prefers you to me so I believe that you are safe."

Legolas studied him for a moment and the silence was pregnant with unsaid words. Elrohir held his breath for he could see so many emotions playing across his friends face. Deep affection or love? Hope? Fear? They warred for supremacy within the woodelf." Finally he spoke.

"You know as well as I that none are higher in Elladan's esteem than you." And he hesitated as if he wanted to continue but was hesitant to do so. "But let us hurry for I am hungry enough to chance whatever foulness he has in store for you." And with that he turned and headed into the dining room and Elrohir could do nothing but follow, sad and curious about the things that had been left unsaid.

xxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx

Elrond smiled at the sound of the two young ones having a good laugh and he had to look away when he saw Elladan scowling. At least it appeared to be a scowl since only one eyebrow was furled. He sighed in resignation for there would be no rest until retribution was complete and Valar only knew what that might entail. Just then Legolas and Elrohir arrived and took their places, the twin taking extra care to ignore his brother glare. Legolas could only laugh again which made Elladan scowl once again and prompted the prince to continue giggling.

"_I don't remember the last time I saw Legolas that carefree."_ Elrond thought. _"If only Thranduil could see him like this."_ The lord of Imladris put on a neutral expression as the expected banter began between his sons. _"I will wait until tomorrow to tell them that Legolas has been called back home." _He thought as he picked up his fork and began to eat his meal.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating - I have come to a stopping point on my other fiction so I am going to devote some time to this one. I promise I will be updating again within the next two weeks!

Please read and review - I do love hearing your thoughts even brief ones!

"And So it Begins"

Chapter 5

Hunting

Two raven haired elves circled each other intently looking for an opening. Each, the mirror image of the other, and both were trying to get the upper hand. A certain prince was watching his friend's practice their fighting skills but his attention was distracted for he was lost in his own thoughts. He had visited as often as he could over the last few centuries but it never seemed enough for any of them. Of course, if you had asked any of the rest of Elrond's household, you might have gotten a different story.

The twins had a well earned reputation for pulling pranks but when Legolas was introduced into the mix things tended to get out of hand. Erestor was still angry about the itching powder that had been put into his closet and now there were three elves that had gotten very good at washing clothes. This was what was on his mind for his hands were still a little red and rough from the harsh soap needed to get the itching powder out of the clothes.

"_It was worth it though."_ He thought and he could not stop the smile that came to his lips as he remembered the prank.

They had watched from the concealment of nearby foliage as Erestor began scratching tentatively, trying to maintain attentiveness to his lord and employer. Soon he was scratching with a vengeance while Elrond looked on worriedly. When he finally threw himself into the fountain in an attempt to stop the incessant itching, the three younger elves were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground. Unfortunately, no one else had seen the humor in it and even Legolas had to admit that they may have gone a bit too far. Erestor had not spoken to them for over a week, even after they had apologized repeatedly. So for now they had decided that he would be granted immunity and that perhaps it would be best if they went hunting….soon.

The sound of clashing weapons brought him out of his thoughts and he stood for a moment and just watched as two swords met with a resounding ring. The elves struck and parried finally dancing away to study each other again. They warily circled one another again as Legolas joined Glorfindel who was shouting instructions at the twin sons of Elrond. Elrohir and Elladan were renowned swordsmen but that was due in large part to the exemplary training they had received from the legendary Balrog slayer that now resided in Rivendell.

"Don't drop your shoulder so far Elrohir, it throws your balance off." Glorfindel shouted.

Legolas watched in appreciation of the twins skill and perhaps, secretly, in appreciation of one's beauty in particular. Elrohir had plated his hair back in the single braid the twins favored and had shed his shirt somewhere along the line. His slightly tanned skin glistened with perspiration as he whirled and kicked out attempting to sweep Elladan's feet out from under him. Years of training together made it difficult for either one to surprise the other and Dan leapt gracefully into the air successfully avoiding his twins move and attempted a counter which Roh easily avoided. The mock battle looked like a well choreographed dance until both finally bowed to each other breathlessly.

"It is about time you appeared lazy bones." Elladan said good naturedly as he turned his attention to their guest.

"Aye, we were going to have lunch sent up to you." Elrohir added laughing as he used a towel to wipe his face and neck. He downed a large gulp of water and proceeded to dump the rest over his head and chest.

"Much better!" he exclaimed.

Elladan smiled at the look on Legolas' face as he watched the water run in rivulets down Roh's broad chest. The prince looked away almost in embarrassment when he noticed Dan watching him and pulled out his twin knives.

"Do you think you have any energy left old man?" Legolas joked as he twirled his twin knives in challenge.

"Oh, you are asking for it now." Elrohir said as he grinned and took a fighting stance opposite Legolas. "We are only a few hundred years older than you princeling."

"Aye and if your math is that poor, I could say that Glorfindel is only a few hundred years older than you!"

Roh growled and launched a flurry of blows that Legolas easily deflected.

"Is that all you have?" Legolas said as he rushed the twin whirling his blades in an intricate but deadly pattern.

Roh smiled and the battle was on. This exercise was much different than the previous for the prince's lighter blades could not trade Elrohir blow for blow. He needed to rely on speed and agility to gain any advantage while Roh relied on his strength and heavier weapon. One sword verses two long knives presented different fighting moves as well and Legolas found that he needed both blades to counter the strength of the twin's blows.

The fight continued with each challenging the other repeatedly and Glorfindel took the opportunity to show Legolas some additional strategies he could use to counter the heavier weapon. It was eventually apparent that Elrohir was tiring and Elladan started to suggest that they take a break when Elrohir's defensive move was just a split second too slow and Legolas' knife cut across his bicep in a burning arch.

"Aiiii!" Roh hissed as he stepped away clutching his arm. "You are getting quite good at this."

"I am so sorry!" Legolas cried as he rushed to help his friend, his heart beating wildly with concern.

"Tis nothing." Elrohir said as Elladan came over to check him as well. Blood welled up and dripped between his fingers and Legolas felt guilt wash over him.

"You are wrong Gwador. You will probably need stitches for that." Elladan said as he pulled his brothers hand away from the cut.

"Elrohir! I can see bone!" Legolas gasped. "I am so sorry; I did not mean to hurt you."

"Of course you didn't. This is the risk we all take when we train." He said as he smiled at the archer and began to walk back to the house. "I shall return soon. Keep practicing." He called over his shoulder.

Legolas started to follow him but Glorfindel caught him. "He is fine. Show me that move again, it was quite effective."

They continued sparring but Legolas' mind was elsewhere causing Elladan to almost land a few blows that should have been easy to avoid.

"I think our friend is a bit too distracted to continue." Elladan observed. "We can go check on him if that would settle your mind." _"And__ heart."_ He thought to himself as he watched his friend closely.

"That is exactly what I need to do." Legolas agreed as he replaced his twin knives and gathered his other personal items.

Elrohir fortunately picked that moment to reappear. He had put on a sleeveless tunic and had his arm in a sling. This made Legolas gasp in concern and he rushed over to him.

"I thought you said it was nothing." He exclaimed, looking his friend over intently.

"It is, but unfortunately Ada does not always agree with me." He laughed wryly trying to lighten Legolas' mood.

"I don't know what to say." The prince said apologetically, his face a study of guilty self recrimination.

"You do not need to say anything, you know that. You should have seen what I did to Dan a few weeks ago."

"Aye, Roh laid me up for two days with a sneaky move that took a piece out of my leg!" Elladan exclaimed as he clasped his friend around the shoulders and squeezed him briefly. "It happens all the time."

Legolas looked at them gratefully, feeling a slight relief to his guilt.

"And by the way, it was not a sneaky move Dan; you just failed to counter it." Roh said with a twinkle in his eye. This turned into a good natured argument which soon had Legolas laughing at their antics.

"I think you did not want to get shown up on the archery field today Elrohir." Legolas laughed, his good humor restored.

"Aye, my brother will do just about anything to avoid that." Elladan replied and smiled as Elrohir scowled in mock anger.

"I have definitely improved you have to admit." He said almost pouting.

"Yes you have." Legolas said, rushing to defend the younger twin. "Before you could not hit the broad side of a barn but now you absolutely can."

Roh used his good arm to cuff him playfully.

"Does this mean we need to postpone our hunting trip?" Legolas asked.

"I don't think so." Elladan said quickly. "What do you think Roh?"

"I would still like to go; in fact I think we need to go." He said as he glanced meaningfully at Erestor who was pointedly ignoring them as he crossed the courtyard. "Although I do not think I will be able to help much."

"When have you ever helped?" Dan replied with a smirk and sent them all into gales of laughter.

Erestor jumped slightly at the sound, glancing about obviously thinking that he was the cause of the merriment.

Legolas could not help but notice his reaction and guilt of a different sort invaded his mind. "It is decided then, we leave at first light, and none too soon I believe." He inclined his head at the retreating advisor and both twins nodded in agreement.

TBC – there is another few parts to this particular thread that I hope to post very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same disclaimer as before.**

**Chapter 6**

"When are you going to tell him?" Elladan said startling Elrohir out of his thoughts.

"Tell who what?" Roh said distractedly.

"That you love him."

Elrohir glanced at his twin in surprise. "I do not know what you are talking about." Roh responded carefully as he moved from the window and put his bedroll alongside the other things he was in the process of packing.

"You may not have admitted it even to yourself Roh but you are in love with our fair Mirkwood prince."

Elrohir blanched. "That is ridicules. I do love him; as a brother."

Elladan rolled his eyes much to his brother's chagrin.

"You know he is only attracted to females and he would never go against his father's wishes, even if he did look in another direction." He said defensively trying to keep any disappointment out of his voice.

"How do you know? You have not seen the looks he gives you when he thinks no one is paying attention. Very much like the ones you give him."

"That is not possible Dan."

"Why do you say that?"

Elrohir hesitated, obviously wrestling with something. "Because we have talked about it!" He finally replied a little too loudly.

Dan could see the pain in his twin's eyes and began to regret that he even had brought it up. "You did not tell me." He said softly.

"I do not have to tell you everything." Roh snapped but softened when he saw the flash of pain is his brother's eyes. "Besides, it was a private conversation that I don't think he wanted me to share."

"I don't understand. How did it come up?"

"Well, it was actually your fault." Roh said quietly as he tried to fold another tunic and finally just shoved it into his bag.

"What do you mean? How could it be my fault?" Elladan asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"He noticed your tryst with Tallen some years ago and seemed quite upset. I asked him what the matter was and he was very evasive but his curiosity finally overcame him and he asked me…." Roh trailed off.

"Asked you what?"

"If I had ever lain with another male." Roh replied, suddenly studying his feet.

"What did you say?" Dan asked curiously.

"I could not lie so I told him I had." Roh swallowed sadly before continuing. "He looked almost repulsed Dan. He said that his father had said it was unnatural and that none but the most depraved of elves ever did that."

Dan looked appalled. "Surely you explained to him that all elves have this duality to them and that it is as natural to us as breathing."

"I tried but he would not discuss it any further. He even stopped visiting for awhile until we finally went to Greenwood."

Dan thought for a moment. "I think I know when this happened. I thought we got a bit of a frosty welcome but I had no idea why,"

"Aye we did. It took awhile for him to trust us again."

"Why did you not tell me?" Dan asked putting his hand on his brother's good shoulder.

"Because I did not want you to treat him differently. I would have warned you if you had looked at any male in his presence but otherwise I didn't want to stir anything up."

Dan just looked thoughtful for a moment and then embraced his distraught twin.

"Don't despair yet. He is still fairly young and has much to learn about the world." Elladan said as he wrapped Elrohir in a big bear hug, carefully avoiding his cut. "I need to get my things together as well. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Elrohir just nodded, watching his brother take his leave.

xxxXXXxxx x

The leaves rustled as the beautiful stag raised his head sniffing the air for danger. The three elves hid up wind of the animal and Elrohir held his breath as Legolas drew his arrow, hitting the magnificent creature in the head and bringing it down with one shot.

"Amazing!" Roh said happily. "I have not truly been needed this entire trip." He watched as they went to retrieve their kill.

The other two laughed. "I really had not noticed since you rarely are needed anyway." Elladan called light heartedly.

Elrohir looked almost hurt. "I did not think I was that worthless." He sniffed, then laughed himself.

"This buck was hard won!" said Legolas as he tied the animals legs to a sturdy stick. "I had not expected to have to travel quite this far. Help me Elladan."

The two elves swung the stick unto their shoulders with the stag slung between them and with a grunt they headed back to camp. Soon the sun began to set and Elrohir kept looking over his shoulder.

"We still have quite a ways to go, mayhap we should just stay here until morning." He suggested.

The other two stopped and rested for a moment. "Perhaps he has a good idea. We could rest and resume our journey tomorrow." Elladan said.

Legolas sighed and took a quick look around. The twins looked at each other and grinned as their friend got a faraway look in his eyes.

"The trees seem to think that this area is relatively safe."

Elrohir grinned. "I love it when he does that." The friends shared a laugh as they looked about for a good spot to spend the night. Finally they settled on a small clearing that still had a decent cover of trees and gathered some firewood. Legolas came back with some mushrooms and berries and Elladan spitted a small brace of birds they had shot earlier.

Elrohir's arm had started to heal but it still pained him a bit. He took a moment to sit and rest, cradling it as the other two were occupied with cooking. Legolas happened to look over and catch him and he stopped what he was doing and walked over to his friend.

Elrohir felt a hand upon his shoulder and he looked up to see his favorite blue eyes looking at him in concern. "You have overdone it haven't you?" The soft melodious voice asked quietly.

"No, I am fine." He said as his heart beat faster and his cheeks reddened at the touch. He got up and started over to help his brother hoping that the prince had not noticed his reaction.

"Dinner is ready you two." Elladan called. He ushered both of them to sit down as he served them their meal on large leaves the trees had graciously dropped for the wood elf. They were quite hungry and talked little during their meal. Soon they were relaxing around the fire, recalling some of the fonder memories they had shared over the many years of their long friendship. Legolas had taken out a piece of wood and was carving it during the conversation. Both twins had seen him working on it at various times during his visit but he was not willing to let them get a close look at it. Elrohir noticed that it was starting to resemble someone and he decided that he wanted to get a better look.

"Oh no you don't!" Legolas exclaimed as he turned his back hiding it from view. "No one sees this until I am completely finished and then only if I am satisfied with the likeness."

"That is not fair." Elrohir said, sounding far too much like a pouty elfling. "You cannot work on it in front of us and not show us!"

With that he leaped upon his friend and a friendly scuffle ensued with both elves laughing and wrestling about. Elrohir was a formidable foe even with an injured arm but eventually Legolas rolled on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Violet eyes met blue as fire erupted between them. Legolas was shocked as heat surged through him at the proximity of their bodies and he gasped as he felt his reaction to his friend. He leaped up as if he had been burned. His cheeks were flaming with embarrassment and he glanced around in discomfort as he mumbled something and ran off into the woods.

"Lass, come back!" Elrohir yelled as he got up and pursued him.

"What happened?" Dan asked as he watched Legolas bolt for the trees. "Elrohir, what is wrong?" He called after his twin as he followed their friend.

"Nothing!" Roh called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the foliage.

Legolas ran as if the hordes of Mordor were chasing him and he almost felt like they were. He was frightened and dismayed by his body's betrayal for there was no doubt that Elrohir had felt it.

"_What must he think of me?"_ He thought in panic. He could not understand the feelings he sometimes had when he was around his friend and he had tried to convince himself time and again that it was the natural result of a close friendship but then why had this happened? This was wrong and he was convinced that he was some sort of deviant. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice his surroundings and all at once an overwhelming feeling of danger broke through the haze of his emotions. He stopped abruptly and raised his head into the air like the stag from earlier in the day, and like the stag, he was very unlucky.

He heard the swish of the arrow seconds before it hit and it was only his quick reflexes that stopped it from hitting him in the heart. As it was, he leapt up and threw himself to the side reeling from the impact.

Pain ripped through his body as the force of the missile threw him off balance. He was trying to recover as another one sunk into his thigh. He grunted in pain but was able to grasp the hunting knife that was strapped to one leg while pulling the offending object out of his other leg.

He quickly staggered to a fighting stance as orcs streamed out of the trees. _"Why did I not pay attention?" _He thought fleetingly. He was soon fighting for his life as he tried to use his natural agility to his advantage. Unfortunately the arrow in his side and the mounting pain of his leg was significantly impeding this.

He managed to put his back to a tree in order to minimize the number of orcs that could get to him at any one time. He side stepped a thrust from one causing it to embed it's sword into the tree. He then whirled, slashing the attacking orcs throat open while the creature tried to pull it free. Swiftly changing targets he gutted the orc on the other side and then grabbed the fallen orcs sword as he rolled between them, coming up behind his enemies and beheading one while impaling the other.

His victory was short lived when he felt a sword slash across his back. As he staggered forward he saw a raven haired twin yelling like he was leading a whole troop of elves and fling himself into the fray cutting down the orc that had just tasted a moment of triumph with his friend.

Elrohir had arrived none too soon and although he was also armed with only a knife, he had the element of surprise so he quickly dispatched the next two orcs and scooped up a fallen sword, replacing his small knife. He could see that Legolas was wounded but he had to concentrate on saving his own life as well. If he died he could not help his friend.

Legolas had somehow managed to stay on his feet and turned in time to help deflect a blow that would have practically beheaded Elrohir. The force of the blow was enough to knock the already weak elf to the ground and in the second it took for Roh to look at his friend, another orc bashed his hilt into his head sending him spinning into oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! It has been far too long since I updated and I have to apologize. I think everything is back on track and I am not going to make promises I can't keep but…..I really will try to update more regularly than I did in 2012.

Thank you to the readers that have kept up with this and thanks to anyone who took the time to review. It really does help motivate me.

All the same disclaimers apply!

Chapter 7

Elladan stood in shock as both his friend and twin ran past him and into the woods. He glanced around trying to decide whether to give chase as well but since he was unaware of the issue, he decided to let them work it out themselves. He busied himself cleaning up their dinner and organizing their campsite.

He was just beginning to wonder if he should go after them when a searing pain burst through his head. He fell to his knees in surprise and it took a moment for him to realize that he was not under attack, his brother was. He shook his head as the pain dissipated, staggering to his feet he grabbed his weapons and ran in the same direction as his brother and friend had earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas screamed in pain as the orc flung him carelessly over its shoulder, breaking off the arrow in his side and driving it deeper into his body. He could not stifle the cry of pain that slipped past his lips.

"Be careful with that one. We want him to survive long enough to have some fun." One particularly ugly creature yelled.

Legolas looked around frantically for Elrohir and was relieved when he saw him slung over the shoulder of another beast for it meant he still lived.

"We had best hurry. It would be nice to have a little entertainment before the sun comes up."

The one carrying him broke into a jog and he thankfully passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan was not able to track Elrohir and Legolas as easily as he thought he would. They had done nothing to hide their path but it was now fully dark and he had to move more slowly than he would have liked in order not to miss anything. It was over an hour before he found the site of the attack.

"Valar!" He exclaimed as he looked around the clearing at the many dark figures lying dead. The half full moon gave just enough light without the cover of the trees to make it evident that there had been a battle. "Orcs." He spat as he frantically began searching through the bodies. _"At least they made a good accounting of themselves."_ He thought as he thoroughly searched the area, sighing in relief when none of the bodies turned out to be his brother or friend. Just then something shimmered in the moonlight and caught his eye so he quickly investigated.

"_Elven blood! One or both of them is hurt!"_ He scouted a little further and finally discovered their trail leading off to the west. Without a second thought, he followed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oomph!" Elrohir could not stop himself from making a sound when he was thrown unceremoniously on the ground. He did stop the moan that threatened to escape his lips as he reached for his head. _"It has not been knocked off for it hurts too much but perhaps I would be better off if it had!"_ He opened his eyes and looked around blearily. The orcs had dumped the two elves and were busy preparing their camp. They did not seem to be worried about their captives escaping and for good cause. He focused on his friend who was lying prone not far from him. He heard Legolas groan as the stricken elf curled into the fetal position.

"Legolas!" he hissed as he tried to pull himself over to his injured friend but the movement caused blinding pain in his head and suddenly bile rose, threatening to spill from his lips. He tried as hard as he could but finally gave in and emptied his stomach on the ground next to him.

Legolas looked on in concern, miserable that he could do nothing to help his friend. "Elrohir" he muttered. "Are you alright?"

He wiped his arm across his lips and grimaced at the mess. "That is certainly motivation to get closer to you and far away from that!" he quipped as he painfully pulled himself to Legolas' side.

"Let me see." He said softly as he pulled bloodied hands gently away from a wound that continued to ooze blood.

"The arrow is still in there." Legolas gasped when Elrohir attempted to examine his side.

Colorful elfish expletives spilled from his lips as Elrohir accidentally brushed his fingers over the broken shaft. "Sorry!" He exclaimed as he pulled his hand away, afraid to hurt his friend any further.

"No, I am sorry. I should not have run away." Legolas whispered through clenched teeth.

Violet eyes gazed at him for a moment before responding. "Stop, please, can we not have a conversation anymore that does not include that phrase?"

Legolas tried to smile but it came off as a grimace.

"I need to remove the arrow but this is not the place." He glanced down and pulled a strip from his cloak, gently placing it over the wound and replacing Legolas' hands. "Apply what pressure you can to try and slow the bleeding."

The blond head nodded. "You are bleeding as well." He said softly as he raised a trembling hand to Elrohir's head. The touch turned into a caress which the twin reacted too by nuzzling his cheek into it and closing his eyes. Suddenly the hand was pulled away all too quickly.

Legolas eyes were screwed shut and Elrohir could see that he was trying with all his might to suppress any vocalization of the immense pain he was feeling.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked as he tried to focus on the prince in the dim light of the moon ignoring the sharp pain in his head.

Legolas could not muster a reply but Elrohir noticed a darker stain that had spread out from his leg. He slowly dipped his fingers into it hoping against hope that he was not seeing correctly. Fresh red blood stained his fingertips.

"Where is this coming from?" He muttered as he gently turned Legolas over. A nasty cut was reveled on his thigh not far from his knee. "Were you going to tell me about this?" He asked as he ripped another strip of cloth from his own clothing and began to bind the cut as best he could.

"I have been otherwise occupied and believed that with your amazing powers of observation you would eventually find it."

"Save your energy for healing." Elrohir said with a slight grin. It lightened his heart to know his friend could still banter a bit. Legolas smiled a little as well.

"Is that everything or do I need to do a full body check?" Blue eyes blinked. _"Was it surprise or something else?" _

"A small scratch on my back that is already healing ….."

"Small scratch? I doubt it is small knowing you." Elrohir muttered as he again rolled his friend onto his side. For once Legolas was telling the truth. Satisfied that it was minor compared to everything else; he removed his cloak and wrapped it around his friend who began to protest feebly.

"I am fine Legolas. My headache is already gone." He lied as he gazed down at the Prince. The moonlight was reflecting off his pale hair and Elrohir caught his breath. Before he could stop himself he placed a soft kiss on those perfect lips. Legolas eyes startled open and he tried to move away but pain stopped him. Blue eyes caught violet and unbidden thoughts surfaced. For a moment the prince's gaze softened and his lips parted in what Elrohir thought could only be silent invitation.

"Oh look, Elfie is awake now!" A deep voice boomed. Suddenly Elrohir was dragged roughly to his feet, an exclamation of surprise and regret passing his lips. He could see Legolas eyes widen in fear and he shook his head. "Stay still." He cautioned before he was flung into the middle of the camp. The filthy orcs formed a ring around him and began to kick and pummel him. Jeers and laughter filled the air.

Even with all the extra noise, Legolas could hear each time a fist or boot connected with his friend's body although he could see very little. He struggled to sit up but could not manage it so instead he lay there listening to the abuse, guilt and anger nearly chocking him.

Suddenly the circle split and two orcs hauled Elrohir to his feet, his bruised face turned towards the prince.

"Time to play." Reached the prince's ears as they stretched Roh between them and began to laugh manically.

"_What is happening now?"_ Legolas thought as he searched in the dim light to see what was going on. He caught his friend's intense gaze as the crack of a whip sounded in the night. Elrohir arched in pain which caused his captors to laugh. Again and again the sound broke through the laughter and jeering and each time the twin's eyes locked back on his friend. It seemed to Legolas that he was the anchor that was presently holding Elrohir to this place but as much as he wished for his torment to end, he could not break his gaze. He had to be strong for his friend and he hoped that Elrohir could not see the tears that were streaking his cheeks as they made their way to the ground beneath him. _"Another pool must be forming."_ He thought absently as a new sound split the night… that of an elf pushed beyond his limits, an animal howling in pain. The connection was broken.

"That is what we wanted to hear!" The gruff voice jeered as scream after scream rent the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan could now sense his brother's presence and his pain but the screams made him abandon all thoughts of caution and set out at a run to the orcs camp. He skidded to a stop just within the foliage.

"_NO!"_ Reverberated in his mind. Elrohir had sensed him as well, even thru the torture.

"_I can stand this, you must have a plan or soon you will be at their mercy as well."_

It took everything he had to stay hidden while the orcs continued to torture his brother. Elrohir was right; he had to come up with a plan. He could not just burst into this mess and take them all on himself. _"If_ _Roh still has the strength to send to me, I must listen to him."_ He thought as he looked around, trying to spot their friend. _"There he is."_ He thought in relief, scanning the prone elf that lay not far from him. That relief quickly turned to fear when he realized that Legolas was not tied up. _"They must not be afraid that he will escape."_ That did not bode well at all. _"I will not be able to count on help from either one of them." _

He analyzed the strength of the troop with a practiced eye while sending what strength he could to his twin. Roh must have known that his brother would not be able to stand hearing him scream for he quickly quieted to soft whimpers.

The two of them had made a significant dent in their numbers earlier but there were still many left. _"Too many for a head on assault. I must wait for the morning and use stealth and cunning. They seem fairly confident that no one else is going to come to their captives rescue." _He thought as he scurried up a tree, using the distraction presently happening to hide his ascent. _"Thank the Valar that I thought to grab my bow." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After what seemed like an eternity, Elrohir was dragged back over to Legolas and dumped unceremoniously on the ground beside him. The raven haired elf lay in a tattered heap, his back shredded and bleeding, and his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"I'm so sorry Roh." Legolas was repeating over and over again as he tried to get over to him and help. He finally managed but all he could do was put his arm around him and try to pull him into his lap.

The twins eyes opened slowly and his hand clasped tentatively over the arm that had encircled him. He did not even feel the pain through his need to tell Legolas something. More ragged breathing escaped his lips as he tried to speak. Legolas dipped his head closer to Roh's lips.

"If we do not make it through this alive, I do not want to go to Mando's Hall without telling you….." his voice trickled off as he tried to fill his lungs once again.

"Are you having trouble breathing? What can I do for you?" Legolas begged, fear shivering up his spine. _"They might have broken some ribs in that beating_!" He thought in panic. _"And there is nothing I can do!"_

"Breathe Elrohir! Relax and breathe."

"NO! I must tell you…" He gasped.

Legolas could now see a thin trail of blood trickle from his lips. "Elrohir, you must rest." He begged, tears falling anew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two elves were so intent with each other that they did not notice the sun beginning to rise. The orcs began bedding down around them even as an argument broke out about who would keep watch. After a brief scuffle, one of the beasts resolutely sat himself down and after folding his arms across his chest, began to scan the woods around the camp.

Elladan held his breath as beady eyes passed over his perch in the tree. The ugly creature finally satisfied that all was well began to rummage in his pack for something to eat. The twin watched for a while longer trying to gauge the level of sleep the rest of the pack had attained but soon realized that snores were starting to come from all over the area. _"They are not afraid of being discovered. That will be their undoing."_ He thought as he carefully took aim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elrohir gazed up at the face he loved so well. _"Were those tears?" _He thought through the haze of his pain and need. "Legolas…. You are crying?

"Please rest Elrohir, I cannot help you and I cannot bear to see you die. You must remain strong." Legolas pleaded. Pain was wracking his body as well and he could feel the arrow move within his body but he would not release his friend.

"I cannot leave you without telling you…." Elrohir tried once again but stopped when he saw the princes face. _"Was that fear in his eyes?"_

"No!" Legolas breathed. "You will not leave me."

"I might have no choice...Legolas, I have to tell you that I lo…"

Just then an arrow whizzed out of the tree next to them and took the orc on watch in the throat. Legolas head snapped up and one word fell from his lips. "Elladan"

Three more arrows followed in such swift succession that you would have thought that Legolas himself was doing the shooting. They were dying swiftly and silently but before long one awoke. As more began their eternal sleep the others roused and began shooting at their unseen assailant. Elladan's cloak made him almost invisible in the trees but they could now tell where the arrows were coming from.

Two more dropped before one was smart enough to remember the captives. Legolas did not have the strength to keep his hold on Elrohir as he was pulled roughly from his arms.

"Stop shooting and come out or I will slit his throat!" The foul creature yelled as he used Elrohir's body as a shield. Another beast dropped beside him as he raised his rusted knife to the limp elf's neck.

"I will do it now unless you show yourself, I have nothing to lose!" He shouted as he began to draw blood.

"No! Stop!" Elladan yelled as he dropped gracefully from the tree, not far from Legolas. "I will let you live if you let him go. Otherwise I will make your death slow and painful."

The Orc looked around in shock, not only was there only one assailant, he was the only orc left alive. "There must be more of you!" He shouted in disbelief. "Come out now or he is dead." He shook Elrohir like a rag doll and Elladan cringed at his brother's cry of pain.

"There is only me." Elladan replied.

"I do not believe you!" Another drop of blood fell from Elrohir's neck.

"Please Stop!" Elladan screamed. "I swear I am the only one. If I was not, you would already be dead."

The orc thought for a moment and finally the logic got through his thick head. "Drop your weapon then."

"Don't Elladan!" Elrohir had recovered enough to see what was happening. "He will kill me anyway." His voice was choked off as the beast cut off his airway.

Roh gasped for air as Elladan threw his bow to the ground. "I cannot watch you die if there is anything I can do to stop it." He said remorsefully. "Release him and we will let you live."

The Orc laughed. "I do not think you are in any position to bargain." He said as he lowered Elrohir just a little.

Just then there was a flash of silver and the orc dropped Elrohir as he reached towards his neck. He was dead before he hit the ground, an elven dagger in his throat.

TBC

Please leave even a short comment. It is all the pay we receive. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know. It has been a long time since my last update but here it is and I hope it was worth the wait. It is shorter than usual but I wanted to get going again. Life – what can I say…..

Chapter 8

Legolas stood on his one good leg swaying dangerously before falling into a heap. Elladan hesitated for an instant, torn between the need to help his brother and the need to help his friend. The decision was made when his twin's pain overcame him and he rushed to Elrohir, kicking aside the filthy Orc's body and clasped his brother to his breast.

"Roh." He almost sobbed as he tried to find a way to hold him without hurting him.

"See to Legolas, he is hurt far worse than I."

"But Roh"

"No, please go help him Dan."

Elladan reluctantly left him to go to Legolas who was now unconscious. He scooped the stricken elf into his arms and went back to his brother.

"Let us leave this place, there is little I can do and I fear there may be other beasts in the area."

"Legolas still breathes does he not?" Elrohir gasped, his concern for his friend overcoming all other immediate needs.

"Yes he does but there is nothing I can do here. I need our supplies." He looked in dismay to the elf in his arms and the elf on the ground in front of him.

"Help me up…." Elrohir whispered.

"But Roh."

"Help me up." He repeated with some force this time.

Elladan placed Legolas carefully on the ground and pulled his brother to his feet. He had to steady him and for a moment and he was afraid he was going to fall but Roh was not going to jeopardize his friend so he gritted his teeth and remained standing.

"Let us be on our way." He said with as much strength as he could muster.

Elladan once more picked up Legolas and they made their way painfully back toward their temporary camp.

The sun had come up so it was much easier to find their way but Elrohir's strength was waning and he was all but staggering by the time they arrived.

Elladan laid the prince down carefully and rushed to renew the fire that had died from the night before. There was still water that could easily be reheated so he added some herbs for pain and turned his attention to the Prince. His brother had collapsed next to his friend and had been busy making sure he was properly covered with his cloak. He turned pain filled eyes towards his brother when he felt his attention had shifted back to them.

"The arrow head is still inside him."

"Sweet Eru, he will require surgery that we do not have the medicines or instruments for." Elladan lamented.

"We cannot wait. Already infection has probably started to set in and I fear we have not been gone long enough to look for any rescue." Roh said as he gently pushed a stray strand of hair from Legolas' face.

"At least if we can get back to our packs I have a rudimentary healing kit that will allow me to medicate him. Right now I have nothing to stitch him closed or help him fight off the infection."

"Let me rest for just a little while and we will press on." Roh said quietly. "We must not delay."

Dan sighed in resignation. "There is something I can do right now though." Dan said as he carefully examined his brothers torn back. "I am going to clean these as best I can."

He poured his brother some tea and helped him drink a bit. He used the water he had left in his water skin and tenderly did what he could for his twin. He finally wrapped him in the cloak and held him for the next hour watching over him as Elrohir fell into a restless sleep.

Finally he decided they could wait no longer and gently roused his brother.

"We must use what remains of the day to get back to our packs. The stag will have to feed some lucky pack of wolves. Do you think you can walk?"

"Can you carry Legolas?"

"Of course. Let me help you up."

Elrohir bit back the moan that threatened to burst forth when he was pulled to his feet. The pain in his back and concern for his friend had almost made him forget about his other injuries. Now they painfully reminded him that all was not well for him either.

"What else ails you brother?" Elladan asked when he noticed how pale and strained Roh's face had become.

"Nothing some rest won't cure. Do not worry about me, please let us make haste."

Elladan once again scooped Legolas into his arms after he had secured their weapons on his back, and headed toward their original camp.

Elrohir followed as best he could, each step reminding him just how much abuse he had suffered at the hands of those foul beasts but he had to push on for Legolas' life depended on it.

The prince had remained unconscious throughout their trek back which was probably for the best. Elladan had been sending strength to his twin each time he felt him begin to fall but eventually Roh had had to lean upon him to remain on his feet. Soon he was all but supporting both their weights and even his great reserves were coming to an end when finally they arrived.

Elrohir collapsed just a few feet into the clearing and Elladan quickly placed the archer on the ground and rushed to layout their bed rolls. He then got them both as comfortable as he could and built a fire. He put some water on to boil and rummaged through their packs laying out all that he could find.

He took a quick inventory sighing at the inadequacy in the face of their current need. He knew that there was more to his brother's injuries than he had at first thought, but Legolas' breathing had become labored and the bleeding had not stopped. As much as he wished differently, he could not wait to remove the arrow so he sterilized his knife and turned his attention to the prince.

He carefully probed the wound and when he felt confident that he knew where to begin, he made a small incision. Fingers that usually did everything with ease and confidence now felt clumsy and stupid. He tried to grasp what was left of the wooden shaft but it kept evading his grasp and now his fingers were slick with blood. The prince who had been unconscious for hours now began to tremble and move slightly. _"I have nothing to give him to keep him asleep, I have to finish this!"_ He thought worriedly.

Elladan closed his eyes for a brief moment and steadied himself by taking a deep breath. He reached out with his senses as his fingers searched for a hold and then they caught. He pulled with as much force as he dared and the arrow began to move.

Legolas had been in a haze, not fully unconscious but not aware of his surroundings either. He knew they had finally come to a halt and he was relieved when the jarring and shifting had stopped but nothing could have prepared him for the searing pain that now erupted from his side.

"_It is coming… easy….easy."_ Elladan was starting to think all would work out when the unthinkable happened. Without warning Legolas reared up, his cry of pain bellowing from his pale lips. Elladan lost his grip on the arrow and practically fell backwards in surprise. Elrohir who had been senseless himself roused from his stupor and tried to come to their aid but only added to the confusion when he practically fell on the other two.

"What? What are you doing?" Legolas managed to ask before collapsing onto his back once more. Breath hissed from between his lips and his hands clasped his side as if he could stop the pain.

"Elladan what are you doing?" Elrohir asked as he struggled awake and lurched toward his friend, turning wide eyes to his brother who was now bending over the prince once more with hands bathed in his blood.

"I was trying to remove the arrow."

"But we do not have the tools necessary to complete that kind of surgery." Elrohir gasped as he tried to soothe his distraught friend. He tenderly brushed the silvery gold strand of hair that had fallen into Legolas' face in his haste to flee the pain but even that small movement made the prince try to scoot away from them.

"Stop Legolas, it will be alright." Elrohir said softly. Wild blue eyes stared at him as if he did not know him and sweat now stood out plainly on his brow and upper lip.

"Leave me alone! Please! I have done nothing to you." He cried as he struggled to get away.

"Legolas, it is I, Elrohir! Don't you know me?" He tried to gather his friend into his arms but an elbow caught him in his already cracked ribs and excruciating pain made him fall back and curl inward.

Elladan watched this play out in shock and he almost felt like he was viewing everything from a distance until his twin's cry of anguish snapped him out of his stupor and he finally moved to help. "_But who do I go to, who needs me most?" _

TBC

Reviews are very motivating so please just leave a word or two!

Alanic


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Alexiana75, Emi, Ziggy3, gginsc, Jasperslittlesister, and HelloDenmark for your reviews. It really motivated me to try to get this next chapter up quickly.

Same disclaimers as before.

Chapter 9

"_Who needs me the most?"_ Panic and confusion momentarily froze him. His eyes swept back and forth between his brother who lay moaning in the fetal position and his friend who was bleeding and fevered and struggling to maneuver himself as far away from them as possible.

"Help him Elladan!" Elrohir gasped. This broke his paralysis and without another thought he moved to Legolas.

He began to talk in his most soothing tone. "Calm yourself Legolas, you have been hurt and Elrohir and I are just trying to help." He moved to him slowly and gently touched his shoulder. "That's right Gwador, we want to aid you and heal you, please look at me."

Slowly wide blue eyes sought out violet and recognition began to spark. "Elladan?" He said hesitantly.

"Yes tis I Lass. You have been hurt and I need to see to your wound,"

"Elrohir?" Rasped from dry lips and his blue eyes sought out the other twin.

"I am here and I am fine." Roh said as he uncurled himself and put on a brave face.

"Roh….it hurts."

"I know but we need to remove it in order to start the healing." Elrohir said doing his best to appear healthy and in control.

In the meantime, Elladan had added some herbs to the boiling water and a soothing smell began to waft from the pot. Legolas closed his eyes and took as deep a breath as his wound would allow and the tension seeped slowly from his body. Whether it was weakness or the herbs they were not sure but both brothers let out the breaths they had not even realized they were holding.

"I don't think I should try that again without something to sedate him Roh."

"I agree." His brother said.

"As do I"

Both dark heads swiveled to look at the source of the comment.

"I am here you know." Legolas said as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position, a moan of pain escaping from his lips. "I really don't think I can stay still without it."

The twins exchanged a look and Elladan eased Legolas back onto his bed roll and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. He got a cup of the tea he had brewed and helped get a few sips down his throat before the prince pushed the cup away with trembling blood stained hands.

"Try to get a little more of this down Legolas, you have a fever and I want to keep it from spiking again."

"I will try." He said haltingly.

Elladan managed to help him drink a little more and then turned his attention to his brother. Elrohir had shifted back around and had managed to stretch back out and was now laying there watching his brother attend to their friend.

"I am worried about blood loss."

"Please don't go after the arrow again. I don't think I can bear it." Legolas said so softly that Elladan had to strain to hear.

"I will cover it as best I can. Stay strong for just a little longer Lass."

The prince nodded as Elladan went to work. There were some tense moments but he managed and then turned his attention to the bloody strips of cloth that were tied around Legolas' thigh.

"This needs stitches." He said with regret in his voice as he looked at their pitiful supplies. "I will wrap it tightly, that should help the bleeding."

Legolas nodded curtly and tried to steel himself to the coming pain but he couldn't totally suppress the jerk as Elladan wrapped the deep cut as securely as he dared.

As pain threatened to take the prince once again, a hand reached over and gently touched his face. Legolas turned his cheek into the palm and gazed over at the twin he knew so well. He sighed as relief washed over him and slowly his eyes closed.

"Now it is your turn." The words jarred the two as Elladan switched his attention to his twin. The hand fell away but the gaze held for a few minutes longer. A cup of tea was then shoved into Elrohir's face as he was forced to drink the remaining tea.

"Let me see." Elladan murmured as he gently removed what remained of his brothers tunic and looked at the sever bruising covering his ribs. "You might have mentioned this."

"When? While we were fighting off the orcs or maybe when we were trying to make our way back here? Since you and I both know that there is really nothing you can do about it perhaps we should try to decide what to do next."

"Sarcasm helps no one, but I understand." Elladan did not have the strength to argue anymore so he tucked the blankets back around them and stood up. "Get some rest. I will come up with a plan." Even as the words left his lips he knew that he really had no idea what they would do next but what else could he say when two of the people he held dearest were relying on him to save them.

He watched as they wearily closed their eyes and he quietly stoked the fire. Warmth was the least comfort he could give them at this moment. He sighed as he sat back and gazed at the flames as they greedily consumed the wood he had added.

"_What was the use of having a father with foresight if he never seemed to be able to help them when they needed it most?" _ Elladan thought in frustration. He placed his head in his hands trying to control his emotions and exhaustion. Glancing into the night sky he saw the bright star of his grandsire. All of a sudden a thought struck him and he closed his eyes and reached deep within himself.

"_If you can sense me Ada, please send aid. I cannot carry both of them back to Imladris without help and they need better medical attention than I am capable of giving them here. Please, please send help!"_

As much as he knew that he should keep watch he could not keep his eyes open any longer and with a fervent prayer to the Valar to keep them safe, he fell asleep.

He woke to warm sunshine and birds singing. A slight smile played upon his lips until reality hit and he sat up with a yelp. He looked hurriedly around and sighed in slight relief when both Legolas and Elrohir were still sleeping. He made sure breathing accompanied both their sleep and put on more water to boil.

He watched them as he added herbs trying to think of a way to accomplish the journey home but the more he thought about it the more he realized that he might have to leave them here. He caught his breath in panic.

"_Can I really do that even for a short while?"_ He thought trying to reassure himself_. "I can move much quicker without having to carry Legolas and the journey to this camp alone took every bit of strength Elrohir had…."_ He looked back at his friend and brother; they both looked so pale and helpless. Fear for their safety would add wings to his feet and he could return with horses and supplies.

"But if something should happen, how would they protect themselves?" He accidentally said out loud.

Elrohir stirred awake. "Dan?" He said as he struggled to sit up. "What are you talking about?"

Elladan moved over to help him and could not stop himself from putting his hand on his twin's forehead.

"You are warm." He mentioned as his hand was batted away.

"I am." Elrohir began

"Fine." They both finished the sentence together and neither could hold back a little chuckle.

"I think I am going to have to go for help."

Elrohir said nothing for far too long and just as Elladan opened his mouth to explain, his brother finally responded.

"That is probably the best idea."

"I think it is the only option actually. I can go much faster and I really cannot carry both of you." Elladan waited for the argument and was surprised when nothing was forthcoming. He glanced over at his brother and was disturbed to see he was listing to the side and his eyes were half closed.

"Elrohir! Can I really leave the two of you like this? Can I really go when you can hardly keep your eyes open and Legolas is unconscious?" Elladan rushed to his side and took him in his arms wincing at the gasp of pain that left his lips.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"You have no choice. You need to go now. The longer you wait the worse it is for Legolas. He needs help now."

"But how are you going to defend yourselves if something should happen?"

"Legolas does not have a chance without aid. Put us close to the fire and make sure there is plenty of wood and water nearby. I will have my sword and dagger. If the Valar have any regard for us perhaps we will spend an uneventful night."

"I can do that. I will leave some lembas bread as well and if all goes well I shall return by midday tomorrow."

Identical eyes stared at each other in regretful resolve. Elladan collected the needed wood and provisions; carefully setting all within his twins easy reach. After giving his brother the last of the tea for fortification, he reluctantly took his leave.

Elrohir watched in silence as Elladan sped off into the trees. _"Go with haste and bring back aid my soul's twin."_ He thought sending another prayer to the Valar as well.

"This is going to be a long night." He thought to himself as he glanced over at his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Again I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update but this one just did not come easily and I am still not totally satisfied with it but I figured it was better than nothing... I hope you agree.

Thanks to all who are still reading and for all the favs and follows - it means a lot. Also thanks to Ziggy3, alexiana75, emi and paintpops for their reviews. Even a few words mean a lot!

Same disclaimers as before.

Chapter 10

Elladan had traveled quickly after leaving his twin and Legolas. He had pushed on even after dark and was considering resting when he sensed something up ahead. Knowing he was not close enough to Imladris to encounter patrols yet, he quickly scrambled up a nearby tree and concealed himself in the foliage. He did not have long to wait and soon he heard the sounds of horses.

"_Why would they be out at this time of night?"_ He thought to himself as he strained to see who was coming.

It was a small group but they were moving at a swift pace and it was hard to see in the dark. He could make out three riders but could not tell if they were men or elves. Just as they were passing beneath him moonlight glinted on golden hair.

"Glorfindel!" Elladan yelled as he dropped from the tree behind them.

The riders pulled up hard on their mounts and wheeled around. Elladan soon had two arrows trained on him and he raised his hands in supplication.

"Glorfindel tis I! Elladan!"

The balrog slayer came closer. "Elladan?"

"Yes! Thank Eru you have come!" He could no longer restrain himself and he threw himself at his father's friend who had slid off his horse to get a better look.

All of a sudden Glorfindel had an armful of dark haired elf and all he could do was hug him tight.

"What are you doing out here? Where are you going?" Elladan asked.

"To look for you young one. Your father had a vision earlier today that the three of you were in trouble so he asked me to look for you."

He helped hold Elladan up as he sagged in his arms. _"Ada heard me!"_ He thought in relief.

"And it seems as if he was right." Glorfindel continued.

"We need to make haste." Elladan managed as he regained his feet and looked his savior in the eye.

"Show us the way." Glorfindel said as he leaped upon his horse with Elladan behind him and nudged his stallion into a gallop.

Legolas stirred, mumbling something incoherent as he opened his eyes and looked about. Elrohir felt the movement and groggily pulled himself into wakefulness. _"I should not have fallen asleep!" _He thought angrily. He moved closer to his friend and took his hand.

"It is alright Legolas." He said soothingly. _"He is too warm." _He reached over and laid his hand on the prince's forehead. "You are burning up!"

He reached over and got some water and helped Legolas drink. "Elladan is coming Lass, I know it. Hold on just a little while longer."

All the prince could manage was a nod of his head before his eyes slid shut once again.

A few hours later it was dark and Elrohir was using the last of their water to try and make Legolas more comfortable. The poor elf had started to mumble and thrash about and Elrohir was extremely worried.

He was wiping cool water over his face when fevered blue eyes opened. "Roh? Roh?! Where are you?"

"I am here Legolas, calm down!"

"You are alive?"

"Yes, I am fine. You know that. How do you feel?"

"I hurt everywhere…. Where is my ada? Where am I?" Legolas asked as he looked around wild eyed.

"Your ada is not here Legolas."

"He's not?" Legolas almost looked relieved. His eyes slid over to Elrohir and he said softly. "He was yelling at me and I didn't know what to do."

Roh looked bewildered. "Legolas your ada is far away. You are with me and Elladan and we were hunting."

"Roh?"

"Yes Legolas." He tried to soothe the elf but he was delirious with fever.

"I can't love you." Legolas mumbled.

"What?" Roh asked as his breath caught and his heart beat increased.

"I can't love you." Legolas said with more force. He started to move away from the twin but did not have the strength and quickly stilled.

"_Love?"_ He wondered before his thoughts were interrupted.

"I am sorry ada. I promised I wouldn't do that. I am so sorry, please forgive me." Legolas started to sob.

"Lass! What are you talking about? You father is not here. Please calm down." Elrohir tried to comfort his friend but his touch just seemed to make the poor elf more troubled.

"I am not depraved!" He screamed.

"_Depraved? What was he talking about?"_ Roh wondered. _"Why is he asking his father for forgiveness?"_

Legolas was still sobbing when suddenly he grabbed the twin by the tattered tunic and pulled him close to his face, his lips brushed Elrohir's.

Roh gasped in surprise and then Legolas' eyes widened as if he realized what he was doing. "No!" He shouted as he flopped back onto his bed roll.

Roh scrambled back. He didn't know what to do. _"Had he really just kissed him?" _He thought in confusion. "_And what had he meant when he said he could not love him? He had said love had he not?"_ His thoughts raced through his mind and he reached out but HHhis presence just seemed to be making Legolas more upset. _"But I have to stay with him."_ The poor elf was still sobbing and shaking. Elrohir could not stand to see him cry, in fact, he was shocked, for he could not remember a time when he had seen the strong elf break down. He moved back over to him and lifted him carefully, cradling him in his arms. This time the wounded elf did not resist.

"You are alright Lass. Do not fear I am here for you." He said as he held him tight. He kissed the top of his golden head and started to sing a lullaby. After a few moments he felt his friend relax in his arms.

This was how they found them. Legolas was in his arms while Elrohir rocked him gently singing to him. Tears ran down Roh's face and Elladan leaped off the horse and ran to his brother.

"By the Valar, have we come too late?"

Elrohir just shook his head. Glorfindel ran over and took the prince from the twin's arms, checking quickly to make sure the prince still breathed. Elrohir sagged, the last of his strength ebbing from his body but his brother was there for him and he sighed as Elladan gently picked him up. They quickly rearranged horses and riders and Elladan mounted, holding his brother on the steed in front of him as they sped off towards Imladris.

It was around dusk when they thundered into the last homely house. The lights were blazing and Elrond and his healers were ready for them. After making sure the exhausted horses were in good hands, Glorfindel rushed into the healing ward with Legolas and placed him on the table followed closely by Elladan with Elrohir.

After making sure Elrohir was in no immediate danger, Elrond turned his attention to the prince. He unwrapped the bloody bandages to see the arrow wound and sucked in his breath at the sight.

"Elladan, what has happened here?"

"He was shot by an arrow and it has been broken off and is still inside him. I did not have anything with which to sedate him…..I did the best I could with what I had Ada."

"Yes, of course Elladan. I am not criticizing you. Now please, let me work."

The other healers tended to Elrohir as Elrond helped Legolas swallow some pain killers and a powerful sleeping draught. Elladan hovered nearby watching as his father sliced into his friends side and after some gentle probing, carefully tried to remove the bloody arrow head. It proved to be more difficult than he had thought and he had to maneuver it around a bit before he was able to extract it from the prince. He checked and realized that there was some internal bleeding so he carefully stitched the organ that had been injured and finally he was able to thoroughly clean the wound and close it with small even stitches.

"His thigh is cut deeply as well." Elladan said softly.

Elrond glanced up and noticed how pale and exhausted his oldest looked. "Glorfindel, get Elladan a chair and something to drink before he falls on his face."

Glorfindel looked over at the oldest twin and quickly complied. He pulled up a chair next to Elrohir who had been cleaned, bandaged and drugged.

"_How had they done that so quickly?"_ Elladan thought hazily as he dropped into the chair. _"Roh's back is a mess…." _He reached up and took his brothers hand as his father returned his attention to the prince.

Elrond wiped the sweat from his brow and bent his attention to the bloody bandage on Legolas' leg. It still oozed blood which began to flow quite steadily once the bandage was removed. _"This is going to require an enormous amount of stitches."_ Elrond thought as he first cleaned it and then began stitching. An hour later he was finally finished and he sighed in relief. Glorfindel had been watching the prince and monitoring his breathing and heartbeat during the long procedure and was relieved as well when Elrond signaled that he was finished. They made Legolas as comfortable as possible and then checked on the twins.

Elladan was asleep in the chair next to his brother, his limp hand still clutched in his own. Elrohir was sleeping soundly enough so they went to clean up.

"What do you suppose happened this time?" Elrond asked his friend as they washed their hands in the basin of water.

"From what little I could get out of Elladan, Legolas ran off and got attacked by Orcs. Elrohir found him and they both were captured and tortured until Elladan was able to rescue them." Glorfindel answered.

"Why would Legolas run off?"

"Elladan did not tell me."

"Well we will just have to wait until they wake up to find out. I swear that I should never let them go anywhere alone." Elrond grumbled as he went back into the healing room.

Glorfindel smiled as he followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Same disclaimers as before.

Chapter 11

Elrond checked on his sons a few hours later. He covered Elladan with a blanket as best he could, considering he was draped awkwardly over the arms of the overstuffed chair. He thought about moving him to a nearby bed but reconsidered when he saw his brother's hand clasped securely in his.

Elrohir was resting peacefully on his side so he turned his attention to the prince. Legolas' temperature seemed to be higher than normal but under control and he appeared to be in a healing sleep rather than unconsciousness. Elrond smiled slightly to himself as he made his way back out of the room.

There was darkness all around him and he could not move without pain. He tried to open his eyes but they were leaden and would not open. He could hear the soft snoring of someone in the room and was happy he was not alone. He carefully took stock of his surroundings using his other senses noting the soft mattress he was laying on and the warm blanket covering him. _"I am no longer in the wilderness."_ He thought appreciatively. So much of the past few days were a blur but he was beginning to remember bits and pieces, much to his chagrin.

He shifted uncomfortably as he recalled the reason he ran off_. "What must he think of me? How do I explain my reaction to his closeness?" _ He thought back to his embarrassment and flight through the woods. "_How could I have been so careless?"_ The image of Elrohir bursting into the clearing like a berserker, armed only with a small knife. _"He had not a thought for his own safety." _ Things had gotten a little muddled after that. _"How had he survived? _All of a sudden violet eyes and the sensation of warm lips on his own entered his mind._ Wait! Elrohir kissed me and it was not the peck of a concerned friend…. It had been on the lips." _He struggled to wrap his mind around it._ "Why had he done that?" _His heart skipped a beat when he remembered his reaction to the unbidden kiss._ "What happened then? Elrohir had been beaten! How could he have forgotten that? The horrible screams and the lashing…." _ Something else was just out of reach of his memory. He was so tired but his thoughts would not let him rest.

He jerked and could not help the moan that escaped from his lips. _"If we do not make it through this alive, I do not want to go to Mando's Hall without telling you….. something. Elrohir had said that he could not leave him without him knowing that he….what was it?"_ He felt like he was in such a fog. _"Love? Could it have been that? What happened next? _ _Elladan had come… I managed to kill the creature that was threatening Elrohir but then…. nothing until Elladan had tried to remove the arrow._ _Is it gone?"_ He thought as he moved his hand slowly toward his side. He felt the heavy bandages and sighed in relief. _"At least that is done."_

The rest was just a jumbled array of visions and moments. He really could not even distinguish what had been real and what had been the result of the fever. He remembered Elrohir holding him. "_Was ada there? Of course not! Why had he thought that?"_

Elladan awoke to sunlight streaming in and a painful crick in his neck. As he stretched and peered around he noticed his friend was starting to awaken as well.

"Legolas?" He said softly as he approached the bedside. "Legolas?"

Bleary blue eyes finally opened and he could tell that the poor elf was trying to focus. "Elrohir?" He croaked weakly.

"No Legolas, it is Elladan."

"Is….is he well?" Legolas asked fearfully as he struggled to see the twin.

"I am fine." A weak voice sounded from the other bed.

The prince turned his head and sighed in relief when he saw that Elrohir was indeed recovering.

"We survived yet again."

"Barely." Elladan responded. "Although some of us are in better shape than others."

Legolas smiled weakly. "This was my fault." He said softly.

"Must we have the 'it's my fault' conversation already?" Elladan said in exasperation.

"I am sorry. If I had not run off, we would not have run into the orcs."

"Have you considered that if you had not run off, they might have surprised us?" Elrohir interjected.

"They probably would not have even come close to our camp."

"You can't know that. Why did you run off?" Elladan asked bluntly.

Legolas' pale face reddened a bit and he did not know what to say. Elladan could see his reluctance to respond so he just blundered on.

"Did my orc of a brother do something wrong?"

Legolas was searching for the words that would answer Dan's question without revealing his embarrassing reaction to Elrohir's touch but nothing was coming. Elrohir could not stand to see his friend so uncomfortable so he interjected.

"Could you get father? Legolas has got to be in pain. He should be checked now that he is awake."

Elladan was aware that the subject had been changed but one look at his twin and he gracefully acquiesced and went to get their father.

Elrohir painfully got out of bed and slowly lowered himself into the chair next to the prince. He tried to take Legolas' hand but he pulled it away.

Elrohir tried to catch the prince's eye but suddenly a spot on the ceiling seemed much more interesting to Legolas than himself. He smiled ruefully while his heart pounded in his chest. "What is the matter Legolas?"

Legolas could not meet Elrohir's eyes. His mind and heart were jumbled with feelings and innuendo but his father's words rang in his ears. _"No son of mine is going to be in that kind of a relationship. It is base and wrong and I will not stand for it."_

Words started to stutter from his lips. "I am sorry if I have misled you."

Elrohir's eyebrows knitted in confusion but Legolas continued on. "I do not feel the same….I mean, if you were going to say…..I care about you but…." His voice trailed off.

Elrohir's heart twisted and he drew a deep breath. His mind wandered back to that night when everything had started to unravel. "We are first and foremost friends. Please do not let a weak moment hurt what we have had for centuries." Elrohir pleaded quietly.

Legolas looked at him briefly, the pain in his eyes evident, but then Elrond and Elladan came into the room interrupting his reply. Elrohir didn't know whether to scream in anguish or sigh in relief. Elrond came immediately to Legolas' side but not before reprimanding his son for being out of bed.

"Do you really think you should be up and about all ready? Your back is shredded and your ribs are broken and you narrowly missed a punctured lung, not to mention the many cuts and bruises that adorn your entire body."

Legolas face blanched at the litany of Elrohir's hurts and all Elrohir wanted to do was get away from the uncomfortable conversation they had been having so he took his brothers arm and left the room.

"I hope you are going to your room to rest." Elladan said softly. He had noticed the change in the atmosphere of the room but did not know what had happened.

"As you wish." Elrohir replied but he looked distracted.

"Who are you and where is my brother?" Elladan said with a slight smile trying to lighten his brother's mood.

"What?"

He just shook his head ruefully. "Let me help you back to your room." Dan said as he took his arm and started to lead his brother down the hall.

"Wait a minute." Elrohir said as he pulled his arm away but could not hide the wince of pain that movement caused him. He had almost forgotten about his back. "I am perfectly capable of getting there myself." He started to slowly make his way to his room but his brother persisted.

"Are you going to tell me what is happening between the two of you?" Elladan asked as he opened his brother's door and followed him inside.

Elrohir sighed deeply and moved painfully to a nearby chair and lowered himself carefully into it.

"Your show of pain will not relieve you of the need to answer my question."

"I am in agony." Roh said softly.

"Aye, I can see that you are but I think it is your heart as well as your body that is suffering this time."

Elrohir was silent for a moment, his head hung listlessly and his proud shoulder slumped. "Ever you have known me almost as well as you know yourself. It is as you said long ago. I love Legolas."

Elladan sucked in his breath with surprise at his brother's confession but remained silent encouraging his twin to continue.

"He shows moments of similar desire and then he turns away." Elrohir finally said.

"I sense that something along those lines must have happened the other night?" Elladan ventured treading as lightly as he could with the subject.

Elrohir closed his eyes remembering the wrestling match that brought on Legolas' rush from their camp and ultimately into danger. Drawing his breath slowly, he nodded his head and replied.

"Aye, it was a silly thing really. We were wrestling and he had managed to pin me. The closeness of our bodies caused him to have a physical reaction…. I mean…"

"I understand Roh."

"He was embarrassed and panicked." Elrohir met his brother's identical violet gaze. "I do not understand why Thranduil is so against this type of relationship. Before you arrived to rescue us his fever was high and he thought he was with his father and…" Elrohir could not continue, putting his face into his hands to hide his emotions.

Elladan had not missed the pain on his brother's face but he coaxed him into continuing anyway.

"He thinks he is depraved Elladan! He begged me for forgiveness and denied his feeling for me. He told me he could never love me."

"I am sorry Elrohir."

"I believe that he has remembered what I tried to tell him and I fear that he will distance himself from me in order to spare himself further discomfort."

Elladan started to put his arm around his twin to comfort him but then remembered his back so instead he knelt down in front of Elrohir and took his hands into his own. "There is little you can do about this right now brother, just be his friend. Legolas will not punish you unjustly for his own actions. He might just need a little time."

"I pray that you are correct. I fear I have never been patient and I could not bear being estranged from him."

"You are exhausted Elrohir. Sleep now and heal, things will look much better when both of you have returned to health."

Roh smiled sadly at his brother, his eyes betraying his doubt but he allowed him to help him into his bed. Just then Elrond entered the room startling both twins.

"How is Legolas Ada?" Elrohir asked as he tried to cover their grim expressions and settled himself to rest.

Elrond had known his boys far too long to miss the fact that all was not right with them but he did not feel that he could push them just yet.

"He is doing much better. I am worried about infection and I will need to watch that leg wound but there is no poison and with a little time, I believe he will make a full recovery."

"When do you think he will be able to travel?"

"I am not sure Elrohir. Why do you ask?"

Elrohir would not meet his eyes and he busied himself with his own bed covers as he replied. "I am sure that he is needed at home and will want to leave as soon as he is able."

"_Now this is interesting."_ Elrond thought. "Did you discuss that for that is exactly what he said to me just a few moments ago?"

Elrohir exchanged a meaningful glance with his brother that Elrond could not miss but he sensed that now was not the time to ask questions. Instead he tucked his son in as carefully as possible and encouraged him to rest.

"It will still be a few weeks at the least before I can allow him to leave." Elrond replied. _"So whatever is between the two of you will have some time to be worked out."_ He thought to himself.

Elrohir just nodded and closed his eyes and Elladan settled himself in the bed next to his brother.

"I will stay with him for a while longer ada." He said with a last wistful look at his twin. He pulled the covers up and closed his eyes as well.

Elrond shook his head sadly as he pulled the door shut quietly behind him. _"Something is definitely going on and I hope they work it out quickly." _He thought as he made his way back to his study.

Legolas recovered slowly over the next few weeks. The twins were with him quite a bit during that time but Elrohir was always with Elladan. He seemed to be avoiding being alone with the prince. No one would have probably noticed except for the fact that Elrond was watching the three of them with interest. Always in the past Elrohir and Legolas would steal away for short periods of time. The two of them had always been close but now it seemed as if they were going through the motions of friendship. Even to the point of using Elladan as a buffer. No one had talked in much detail about the events that had led to their unfortunate run in with the orcs and Elrond had decided to wait and watch for now.

Before Elrond was entirely ready, Legolas announced that he was leaving in the morning and no amount of lecturing or admonishment would stay him. In the past the night before the prince left usually called for an all-night sleep over with the twins helping him pack and talking until the wee hours but not this time. Legolas professed his need for sleep and Elrohir concurred.

They said their good nights and retired while Elrond watched silently taking it all in. Elladan was about to follow his brother when his ada cleared his throat. Dan turned to see an inquisitive look on his father's face.

"What is the matter ada?"

"Perhaps you can tell me."

Elladan flushed slightly but schooled his face before answering. "I am not sure what you are talking about."

Silence hung heavy between the two of them until Elrond finally broke it. "I am referring to the fact that Elrohir and Legolas have retired early and to their own rooms if I am not mistaken."

Elladan looked longingly towards his room but knew that he could not escape without some sort of answer. He licked his lips, searching for the best answer. Sometimes it was difficult being Lord Elrond's son.

"They have had an altercation ada but I am not at liberty to reveal the details." "_Vague but honest"_ he thought.

Elrond weighed his answer finally nodding and saying good night.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The twins helped the prince with his horse and supplies and soon the other elves that were accompanying him joined them in the courtyard.

Elladan slapped Legolas on the back. "Are you sure you do not need my protection? Remember what happened last time."

Legolas colored and Elrohir about chocked but Lass finally laughed and promised he would not go running off alone any time soon. They all embraced and he was soon on his way home.

They watched until they could no longer see him and Elladan noticed that Elrohir seemed sad.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as they turned to go.

"I am fine. I am happy our friendship will survive but my heart is sad for it has found its mate and knows not what to do."

"Give him time brother. Everything happens in its own time."

"_I hope."_

The end (for now)

I will be starting another story in this series soon. Please read and review – it will motivate me to get going on the next part sooner….


End file.
